


Team RWBY's Big Dick Babe Adventures

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Pollination, Porn with Eventual Plot, Public Use, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: The very casual, sexual adventures of Team RWBY. Follow along as the team has casual hookups, as Weiss attempts to branch out in her experiences, how Ruby deals with special toys, and many many other sexcapades.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Study Session Interruptions

It was a day like any other in the dorms, Weiss was trying to study for an upcoming exam. _Trying_ being the key word.

"OH GODS, HARDER!" Her teammate screamed from behind her.

Ruby was currently getting railed by Blake, her legs being pushed up by her head just to make sure she could go as deep as she could. Ruby's cock was locked in a cage and she whimpered, desperately wanting to cum.

"You want to cum so bad, don't you?" Blake purred. "You better hope you cum before I'm done, otherwise you'll have to wait until the cage comes off later."

Weiss tried to block out their noises and focus on the notes, but she could feel herself growing hard under the table. She scribbled down some more information, and silently cursed as her normally fine handwriting would become blemished each time a loud moan came from nowhere. She thought the pen in her hand would snap with how much she was bothered by their noises. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby turned against the wall, Blake gripping her ass and slowly kissing up her neck. Weiss quickly turned back when her eyes matched Ruby's. Weiss tried focusing on her notes again until she felt something press against her cheek.

"How about a nice break, Ice Queen?" Yang said, standing next to Weiss with her dick in her hands.

"I just want to get these notes done. They're not making things any easier." Weiss said.

Yang knelt down next to Weiss and reached her hand under her skirt.

"Definitely feels like they're making it _Hard_ for you." Yang joked, starting to stroke her.

Weiss never could get used to how open her teammates were about sex. They were all dating each other and Weiss would occasionally join them in bed, but she always felt off initiating. Being raised to be a "proper lady" meant she didn't have any prior experience to dating. She was roused from her thoughts by the sensation of Yang licking up the side of her dick.

"Tell you what," Yang said, stroking Weiss' icicle, "If you fail this test, I'll take the blame and do whatever you want for the next two weeks."

Weiss sighed and leaned back into the chair. "You better keep your word, or else I might have to ask Blake to help tie you down."

"Wow, guess you're feeling experimental then." Yang said, sitting on the desk with her legs spread.

"If dating you three has taught me anything, it's to at least try to be open to new things." Weiss said, standing up.

Weiss kissed Yang, grinding their cocks against each other. Weiss wrapped her hand around Yang's dick and started to stroke it, the thick stick feeling very hot. Yang leaned back against the table and bucked her hips into Weiss' hand, feeling the heiress press her tip against the blonde brawler's asshole. Yang pulled Weiss forward as she went in, pressing Weiss' face against her chest. As Weiss started to thrust in and out of her girlfriend, her other hand snaked its way up her shirt to knead the bustier girl's chest.

"Feeling jealous?" Yang moaned. "Don't worry, your chest is cute the way it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss blushed.

"It means you're our cute girlfriend and we love you just the way you are." Blake's voice came from behind Weiss, her hand's wrapping around the heiress' chest.

Weiss turned to face her, only to be cut off with a kiss. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Ruby was passed out on the bed, cum spilling out of her ass. Blake was still hard and grinding up against Weiss as she thrust into Yang, who was stroking herself as she watched her girlfriends kiss.

Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to get back to studying _any time soon._


	2. Vibe Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets some new toys, and her teammates help her test them out

Team RWBY was sitting in class, each of them making notes in their own way as the teacher prattled on. Weiss was a bit bored, for once she had something other things in mind for class time. Blake tightened her grip on her hand and turned her gaze to Weiss. Weiss gave a small look as her right hand stayed in her skirt's pocket. Blake tried to keep her focus on taking notes while she felt the pill pulsing in her ass.

Weiss kept her attention divided, she had ordered these toys for each of them, but wanted to test how... Effective they were. Talking her teammates into testing them was easy, how she planned to use them, however, needed convincing. Blake's knees pressed together as another pulse went through her. She was going to enjoy the other part of their agreement.

Weiss saw the light twitch of Blake's ears under her bow. Her teammate appeared to be sitting calmly, but to Weiss, she might as well have been begging. Her hand toyed with the remote's settings, putting it up to medium. Blake blushed and started to breath a bit harder, moving her hips in her seat to try and ignore the pleasure. Weiss pressed the remote to the highest setting and watched as Blake nearly doubled over in her seat, trying to avoid getting caught. As the class ended, Blake gave a look to Weiss, smugly grinning at her.

"You two alright?" Ruby asked. "Do you need to lay down, Blake?"

"I'll be fine." Blake said, feeling another buzz inside her. "I think Weiss and I forgot something in the dorm room."

"Got it, take as much time as you need." Yang said. "We'll cover for you."

Blake looped her arm with Weiss'. "Don't worry, I'll try to be quick."

_**Back in the Dorm** _

Weiss was riding on Blake's cock, her teammate laying on her back with fingers digging into the heiress' hips.

"You really are pushing yourself with this." Blake said, kneading Weiss' cheeks. "I can only imagine how Yang and Ruby will deal with you."

Blake thrusted up into Weiss, her cock smacking against Blake's stomach as it flopped against her. Weiss groaned as Blake started grinding into her. Blake flipped Weiss over on the bed so she was pressing the heiress' back into the bed. She leaned down and began to kiss her, thrusting even harder as Weiss moaned into her.

Weiss broke the kiss and moaned loudly as she came between them due to Blake's thrusts, her cum squirting up onto her own tits. Blake slowly licked the seed off of her, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Blake soon thrusted hard one last time before filling Weiss up with her warm load.

One test down, two to go.

_**At the Gym** _

Weiss watched Yang working at one of the weight machines while she ran on one of the treadmills. Yang was on a cooldown, using light weight setting than she was earlier. Weiss decided that this would be a good time to start her test.

Yang tensed and almost let go of the bar as she felt the pill inside her begin to pulse. She tried controlling her breathing as a deep blush came across her face, Weiss knew she had a fetish for public humiliation. Weiss kept an eye on Yang, watching as she started struggling to focus on her cooldown. Yang stopped using the weight machine early and began to wipe down the station before holding the towel in a way that would hide her hardened cock, the tip of which was threatening to push out of the top of her waistband. She locked eyes with Weiss, who was stepping off the treadmill and making her way back to the locker room.

_**In the Locker Room** _

"You really know what makes me tick." Yang said, sitting on a bench in the locker room as Weiss kneeled between her legs, sucking her off.

Weiss moaned into the cock, the smell of Yang's sweat wafting from her pubes. Yang gripped her ponytail like a handle and moved her up and down her cock rapidly. Weiss pressed on the remote again, causing the vibrator that was still in Yang to hit the max setting.

"A-Ah, y-you really don't play fair." Yang groaned, letting go of her hair. "K-keep it up and I might not last."

Weiss continued deepthroating Yang, savoring the smell and taste of her cock. Yang rested her hands on the bench and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of both the vibrator and her girlfriend's mouth at the same time. Weiss then pulled the cock out of her mouth and started stroking it hard.

"C'mon and give it to me, I know you want to." She said, pointing it at her open mouth.

Yang came with a shout, squirting into Weiss' mouth, her cum also hitting her cheek and chin. Weiss held the seed on her tongue for a bit before swallowing, and wiped the rest off with her hand. She looked over Yang, who was laying on the bench, breathing heavily, and still twitching due to the toy inside her. Weiss licked the cum off her fingers and turned the toy off before leaning down and kissing Yang's forehead.

"How about we continue our workout later?" Weiss said with a wink, leaving her to recover.

_**At a Cafe in Vale** _

Weiss and Ruby sat at an outdoor table, enjoying some treats and warm drinks from a new shop as a date. Weiss happily stared at her girlfriend as she gushed over her interests. She almost felt guilty turning on the vibrator's lowest setting. Ruby clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. Ruby was blushing hard, her face almost as red as her signature cloak. And Weiss just kept staring lovingly at her as she squirmed. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as the toy turned off, but knew this was only the first stop of their date.

Weiss turned the toy on again at several points as they walked through the city, earning squirms and moans from Ruby as she tried to desperately keep her cool. Then they decided to go shopping for new clothes, with Ruby getting close to the breaking point.

"C'mon, I can't wait until we get back to the dorm." Ruby whined quietly with Weiss in the dressing room.

"I know... I'm just worried that someone could come in." Weiss said.

"That didn't stop you and Blake in the library. Or you and me at the school balcony." Ruby said.

"I thought we were alone both of those times." Weiss defended herself. "But some employee could come and check on us here."

"You said you wanted to try branching out more with your own kinks, maybe this could be one of them?" Ruby suggested.

She was right, in a way. Weiss wasn't as knowledgeable when it came to understanding her own kinks like when it came to her teammates. One of the downsides to growing up in a stuffy rich family was putting reputation over everything else, including happiness. Weiss only lucked out that she had three girlfriends who would help her with experimenting from time to time.

"Okay, let's do it." Weiss said with determination.

Ruby happily undid her chastity cage, her cock already straining. Weiss thought it was cute that Ruby always wore it on her own, and hoped to be as confident as she was one day. As Ruby's cock sprang up, Weiss placed her hands on either side of the mirror and turned ass towards Ruby. Weiss stared her reflection in the eye as Ruby began putting lube on herself, it almost felt as if she was being watched, an heiress debasing herself. And she liked it.

"Alright, here we go." Ruby said, rubbing the tip against Weiss' hole.

Weiss braced herself as Ruby slowly pushed in. Where Blake was the longest of the group, and Yang had the thickest of them, Ruby had the most stamina and her semblance meant she could thrust faster than any of them. Ruby reached around and pinched Weiss' nipples, earning a moan from her as she started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Weiss covered her mouth to keep her moans in check as Ruby began to slowly pick up the pace, hips slapping against her bare ass. The thought of someone hearing, or Gods forbid, walked in on them, swirled in Weiss' head and she felt herself growing harder and harder. Ruby moved her hand downwards and started to stroke Weiss' cock, licking and kissing her neck. Weiss eventually climaxed, squirting cum against the mirror as her knees began feeling weaker. However much time passed wasn't really clear before Ruby's cock began spurting cum into her girlfriend. Both of them took time to breath heavily and kissing each other to calm down.

"This was... Really fun." Weiss said as the two of them cleaned up. "I'm really glad you talked me into this."

"No problem." Ruby said. "I know you've been meaning to explore a bit more, but I didn't want to pressure you into anything."

Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek. "You had a toy in yourself all day, this makes us even."

As the two left the dressing room, they were greeted by a blushing employee.

"I may have overheard a few things, and while I can't say anything of judgement... Here." The girl handed a paper to Weiss. "I-if you two wish to explore more, then this might be more your speed."

The girl ran off before the two could say anything. Weiss opened up the paper and read what it said.

"This is an invite to a sex club." She quietly said.

"Sweet, maybe Yang or Blake could take you." Ruby said. "Club's aren't really my thing."

Weiss couldn't help but blush the entire way back to the dorm. This had been an interesting day.


	3. Date Night

"Are you sure this is the place?" Blake asked, standing outside of the club, muffled music could be heard through the walls.

"It's what the invite said." Yang said, holding the paper. "Plus the name's on the door."

The sign read "Twisted Tails," and was a club for more adventurous people. Hence why Ruby and Weiss declined on the invitation. Ruby due to not being a fan of loud music, and Weiss due to not being ready to explore that much yet.

Yang crumpled the paper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. "No point staying out all night, unless you're into that?" Yang joked with a wink.

Blake gave a small laugh. "Not tonight, but ask me again some other time."

The two entered the club and were directed to a locker room to keep their valuables and any clothes they didn't want to get dirty in. Yang started stripping down, wearing a simple bra and panties. She paused when she saw her partner's ensemble. Blake had been wearing fishnet stockings under her pants, a pair of crotchless panties that let her cock out, and a leather harness that framed nicely her breasts, metal rings pressing against her nipples.

"Okay, now I feel embarrassed with this." Yang said.

"Don't worry, you're still sexy as is." Blake said, wrapping her arm around Yang and pulling her into a kiss.

They were interrupted by an attendant who pointed to a sign saying "No Play Area." The two apologized and started to move deeper into the club. Music and lights blared as they walked in, there was a dance floor with nude couplings grinding against each other, some even banging right there in the middle. There were different areas with signs declaring different kink areas.

"Damn. We'll have to remember this place." Yang said, her cock clearly straining through her panties.

"What do you say? Wanna separate and meet back later? Or stay together and have fun with each other?" Blake asked, her hand gripping onto Yang's ass. 

"Both sound tempting, kitten." Yang groaned. "How about we go to each area and see how much fun we have?"

"Sounds like fun." Blake said giving a quick spank to Yang. 

The two girls made their way over to the first area, seeing guys and girls using toys on each other, clean ones supplied on a conveyor belt, while used ones were dumped into a chute for cleaning. Blake gave Yang a wink before walking to the conveyor, grabbing a vibrator. Yang took a second to adjust before grabbing a large dildo off the belt. She saw as Blake was chatting with a guy, pressing the vibrator against his bulging crotch. Yang found herself someone to play with in a shy looking girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of her bulge.

"Like something you see?" Yang asked, slowly licking up her dildo.

The girl nodded as Yang put the dildo on the floor. Her newfound partner slowly sat herself on the fake cock, letting it fill her pussy as Yang took out her cock and let it flop against the girl's face. Yang gucked the girl's mouth as she bounced on the dildo, looking over to see Blake sucking off her partner while thrusting the vibrator in and out of his ass, causing him to groan.

Yang kept thrusting, eventually cumming in her mouth before kneeling down and shoving her tongue in her mouth. Her hand pushed the dildo in and out of her before she moaned loudly as she squirted.

Yang saw that Blake's partner was cumming in her ass as she rode him, the vibrator turned up to max inside him.

They bid their blushing partners goodbye as they put the toys in the chute to be cleaned.

"Man, wish I could have gotten her number." Yang said. "Her mouth felt really good."

"It felt nice to make him squirm, kinda reminded me of you on our first time." Blake joked.

"Hey, I got better. And you were the one fucking me." Yang said.

The next area was the "Hall of Glory," which was full of gloryhole booths, some for people to suck through, others for guys and girls to lay in with their bottoms exposed.

"Oh yeah, this is my kind of place." Yang said.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." Blake said, sticking her dick in a hole to be sucked.

Yang went up to a booth and crawled in, her legs planted against the ground as she laid on the table inside the booth. It didn't take long for someone to get interested. She felt fingers pressing against her ass, seeing how much she could spread. Yang moaned as another hand wrapped around her cock and slowly started jerking her. The fingers pulled out of her as a thick tip pressed into her.

"Oh yeah, this is my shit." Yang said, feeling the table move under her as the unknown partner began thrusting in and out of her.

Yang could only imagine some kind of line building to use her, a hand spanking against her ass to snap her back into it. She loved it when people were rough with her.

When the first person finished, they had pulled out and sprayed onto her back. She caught her breath and felt something press against the back of her leg. Someone was writing on her with marker. Yang grinned at what comments might get written on her.

About half an hour and ten more people passed before an indicator lit up in the booth, signaling her that she hit her time limit. She crawled back out of the booth, seeing the cum she had sprayed against the wall while being fucked. She turned her head over her shoulder to get a glimpse at the writing.

"Glory Slut"

"Hungry Bitch"

"Breed this Booty"

She also caught the glimpse of tally marks written against her leg.

"Looks like you had fun." Blake said, putting a marker away.

"Remind me to get a picture of this, I wanna remember it later." Yang said, feeling hard again.

The next section they went to was full of different bondage restraints. Swings, benchs to be strapped down against, and a couple different pillories for free use.

"Man, this is the gonna be..." Yang paused as she saw a familiar face. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Blake was confused until she looked at one of the pillories, Neon Katt of team FNKI had strapped herself in and her tail was swishing back and forth as she waited for someone to use her.

"Hey, blondie. Been a while." Neon said as Yang took her place in front of her. "I see you're still as top heavy as ever."

"I know you're trying to test me so I go rough on your mouth." Yang said, cock in hand. "Unfortunately for you, it's working."

Neon was about to say something before Yang shoved her full length inside her mouth, hands gripping onto her ponytails like handlebars. The wet sounds coming from Neon's mouth sounded better to Yang than her usual snarky comments.

"Looks like you're having fun." Blake said, coming up behind Yang and kissing her neck.

"She's get extra holes if you wanna join in." Yang said.

Blake watched Neon's tail happily shake in the air as she walked behind the other cat faunus. She groped her ass as she lined up to her pussy, slowly pushing in. Neon was having the time of her life, Yang's hard thrusts and balls smacking against her chin felt nice in contrast to Blake's slow thrusts and gentle groping.

"Man, I'm really glad we came out tonight." Yang said, leaning over to give Blake a kiss.

"Whatever Weiss and Ruby are doing. They're missing out." Blake said.

_**Back at the Dorms** _

Rubh and Weiss were cuddled up together under a blanket watching a cute movie.

"They just love each other so much." Weiss cried into Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm glad we stayed in tonight." Ruby said, kissing Weiss' forehead.


	4. First Steps to Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3...

Blake knew about Weiss' desire to experiment, she also knew exactly the place to try it out. With a few added benefits. She led Weiss down the hall by the hand, occasionally glancing back to her her blushing girlfriend's face.

"A-Are you sure no one's going to see us going in?" Weiss said, her free hand holding down her skirt.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna see." Blake said before spinning Weiss in front of her and pinning her to the wall. "Unless you want someone to see us?"

Weiss blushed even harder, the thought had clearly struck her before, but she clearly wasn't ready.

"I'm just kidding." Blake said, giving a reassuring kiss to her cheek. "Besides, we're here."

Blake opened the door to the restroom. It was cleaner than most, but that was probably because of requests by the people "using" it. Weiss paused before the innermost stall.

"What if someone's in there already?" Weiss said before Blake pushed the door open.

"It would have been locked if it had been." Blake said, walking in.

She sat on the toilet and faced Weiss, watching her scan the walls of the stall. The various graffiti littering the walls, giving lewd messages of past users, some had their names written on there with numbers next to them. Evidence of how many they had serviced. Weiss' gaze had stopped around the hole in the stall, leading to the one next to it. She was snapped out of her fantasies by Blake pulling her in and locking the door behind her.

"Now, lift up your skirt." Blake ordered.

Weiss turned away, slowly lifting it up to reveal she had gone without underwear like Blake said, her cock already straining in the cage she agreed to wear. Blake reached down and fondled her trapped earning moans from the heiress. With her other hand Blake had pulled out her scroll and took a picture of Weiss like this.

"Just for memory's sake." Blake said, cutting Weiss' question off.

Blake gestured for Weiss to sit on the toilet as they heard the door open, she had agreed to let Blake take the first customer, just to show her how it was done. Blake knelt down, her mouth close enough to the hole so it could be seen from the other side. It wasn't long before the sound of a belt being unbuckled could be heard, and Blake opened her mouth and let her tongue out in preparation.

The stranger's cock slowly moved through the hole, the tip resting against Blake's tongue. Blake closed her eyes and savored the taste before giving a slow lick along the tip. Soon she was moving her tongue up and down the sides of the cock, her eyes looking to the side to watch as Weiss stared in what seemed like a trance. Blake felt herself straining in her pants before she wrapped her lips against the tip of the dick, her fingers wrapped around it and slowly jerking it off.

Groans could be heard on the other side of the wall, and the stranger started thrusting their dick in and out of the hole, Blake moved herself forward to let more of it inside her mouth. She made sure to make noises with her throat, making sure the stranger knew they were hitting deep enough. Blake drifted her gaze back at Weiss, who was rubbing her hips together, desperately wanting to touch herself at the sight of one of her girlfriends sucking off some stranger. Soon enough, Blake felt the cock in her mouth begin to pulse, and she braced herself for the cum to start flowing. The stranger smacked their hand against the wall and grunted as they shot their load into Blake's waiting mouth. She didn't swallow yet, and instead pulled herself off of them.

_"Shthank you."_ Blake said, before swallowing the load in her mouth.

The noise of the belt buckling up filled the bathroom before some lien was pushed through the hole into Blake's waiting hand. The two girls sat in silence as the stranger left the bathroom.

"And that's how it's done." Blake said, standing up.

"I can't believe how casual you are about this." Weiss said. "How often do you go here?"

"That's not important." Blake dodged the question. "What's important is if you paid attention or not."

"It was kinda hard not to." Weiss said, blushing.

Blake helped Weiss off her seat and took her place.

"Don't worry, I'll be here. Not just to whisper words of encouragement in your ear, but also to swap out if you need to." Blake said.

Weiss nodded and knelt down to the hole.

"Apparently the security checks are almost done." One stranger said as they walked into the bathroom.

"About time, we were only supposed to be deployed for a few days, not an entire week cause the General was paranoid and wanted a delay." Another voice said.

Atlesian Guards. They had been patrolling a lot lately. Blake guessed these two wanted to blow off some steam.

"Careful what you say. General might assign you to some outpost in Grimm territory, or just shoot you on the spot." The one guard said.

"Whatever, I'm done talking about work right now." The other guard said, entering the stall and undoing his belt.

Weiss hesitated a bit, and Blake put a hand on her shoulder to check on her. Weiss watched the dick go through the hole, and gulped audibly.

"Hear that? Guess I'm more intimidating than I thought." The guard joked.

"Is that why your girlfriend left you for your cousin?" The other guard said.

"I told you that in confidence." The guard said with a sigh.

Weiss took a breath and slowly licked the tip. She tried pushing the guards comments out of her head as she started stroking the cock, licking up the sides of it like Blake showed her earlier. She looked over to Blake and saw the bulge growing in her pants. At least she wasn't the only one getting excited. Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by the Guard knocking on the wall.

"Hey, you're supposed to suck it eventually, not treat it like a popsicle." The guard berated.

Weiss felt a little shook at the sudden comment, but Blake put a hand on her shoulder as she kneeled next to Weiss.

"You're doing fine." She whispered. "Some guys just get impatient."

Blake's words helped calm Weiss down as she prepared to start sucking him. She slowly wrapped her lips around his tip, her tongue grazing slowly underneath it. Blake slowly stroked her hair and began peppering her neck with kisses, causing Weiss to start moaning.

"Guess she likes the taste." The guard laughed.

"Dude, seriously, stop with the commentary." The other guard said.

Weiss moved her way down the dick, savoring as much of the taste as she could as Blake continued toying with her body. Weiss could feel the cock reaching as far back as it could into her mouth, and her mind started to wander. Just one wall between her and a stranger, not even knowing who she was or how scandalous this would be. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Blake's fingers push into her asshole.

"Not everyone comes here to get their dicks sucked." Blake whispered into her ear. "Sometimes the people working here use their other holes too."

Weiss shuddered at the thought.

"If you feel up to it, well... We'll see how you feel later." Blake lightly nibbled on Weiss' ear.

The guard began thrusting into Weiss' mouth as she sucked, she felt like her mind was going blank.

"When he cums, don't swallow." Blake whispered into her ear. "I think we should have another picture to commemorate the occasion."

Weiss braced herself as she felt cum shooting into her mouth. She fought the urge to swallow purely out of Blake's request.

_"Shthank you."_ Weiss moaned.

"Damn, a polite one." The guard said, buckling himself up. "You want a hit her up?"

"Nah, just got a message, we're needed on patrol again." The other guard said.

"Can't wait until we ship back home." The guards voice faded as the two left.

Blake held out her scroll and Weiss turned to her, mouth open with cum still pooled inside it.

"Damn, this one's definitely a keeper." Blake said before typing out a message.

Weiss swallowed the load and looked at Blake. "Who are you texting?"

"Just some parties who might be interested." Blake said as she hit send. "Don't want the fun to end just yet, do we?"

Weiss felt excitement pooling up inside her. "No, no I don't."

_**Elsewhere** _

"And I said, I like to start things off _With a Yang._ " Yang said, earning a mix of groans.

She felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. She excused herself from the table and checked her messages. Her eyes shot wide as she gazed at the picture she had just been sent.

It was Weiss, on her knees with a mouth full of cum. Attached was a message that said:

_"Her first time at a glory hole"_

Yang frantically texted the only response she could think of.

_**"Where?!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3...


	5. Bonds of Fantasy

Ruby struggled against the restraints keeping her legs up by her head, the gag keeping her quiet as she saw the line of men lining up to use her. Her wrists and ankles kept her hanging on the wall as the first man groped her ass.

"Wait, wait." Yang interrupted. "I don't know if I'm comfortable hearing this."

"But you still like poking fun at me whenever Weiss or Blake top me." Ruby said.

Team RWBY was sitting around their dorm room, each had wanted to what kind of fantasies they had. The conversation had been sparked when Weiss had been reading one of Blake's books, coming across a particular scene, and became curious about what everyone else thought about bondage.

"It's only fair that we share." Blake said. "Who knows, we might be able to help each other out with this stuff one day."

"Okay, can I continue then?" Ruby asked, getting nods from the rest of the group. "Good."

The first man approached Ruby and groped her ass, making comment about how cute she looked, left open for everyone to use. She felt the man flick her caged cock, before pressing his against it, making the difference in size very clear. Ruby groaned as it was rubbed against her, waiting for her to be filled. 

"So wait... what's the context of this?" Weiss asked. "Why are you tied up to begin with?"

"Not sure, just know that a bunch of guys want me." Ruby said. "Is context important?"

"It's half the scene, honestly." Blake said. "Besides, we don't really have anything to lock you against the wall with."

"Plus, only Blake and Weiss would be banging you." Yang said. "I mean, I could call up a couple friends if that helps?"

"Maybe... I don't know." Ruby said, covering her blushing cheeks. "Anyways. Whose turn to share next?"

"I'll share." Weiss volunteered. "For context, I've recently had a few odd thoughts about getting in trouble with some of the Guards."

Weiss had her hands handcuffed behind her back, she was on her knees with an Atlesian Guard holding her head between her legs.

"It's about time one of you Schnees started using their big mouths for something useful." The guard taunted as Weiss ate her out. "Keep it up, and I might not share you with the boys. Might just keep you all to myself."

Weiss dug her tongue in deeper, savoring the taste and the hollering from the other guards in the room. Each of them waiting their turns to have their way. She was straining hard against her panties at the thought of what they would do. The guard came upon her face, and just as she was done, another lifted her off the floor and bent her over a desk, ripping her panties off.

"Your sister's a pain in the ass." The guard said, slapping his cock against her cheeks. "Time I get some payback."

Weiss moaned as he filled her ass, getting spanked with every other thrust into her. Her moans were cut off as a guard shoved their cock into her open mouth, using her ponytail as a handle to keep her still.

"That... How would you even get into a situation like that?" Blake asked.

"I'd think of something." Weiss said. "Handcuffs should be easy enough to come by. All we would need would be some sexy officer outfits."

"You could always ask your sister for some." Ruby paused. "Nevermind, that would probably be too awkward."

"As far as Winter is concerned, I'm still single. Not ready to tell her about all of us." Weiss said. "I'm worried about what she might say."

"Well, if she has a problem with it, that's her issue." Yang said. "Besides, we could probably use some ribbon for makeshift handcuffs if we need to."

"Ribbon could work. And it's just us being a poly thing that I'm nervous about sharing." Weiss explained. "Atlas is pretty strict on the whole monogamy thing."

The rest of the team made joking gagging noises at that last comment, causing Weiss to laugh.

"Whatever, Atlas is full of squares anyways." Yang said. "The whole guard thing is pretty hot though. Just thinking of seeing that makes me ready to get going."

Yang laughed as she caught a pillow thrown at her by Ruby. Weiss could help but smile at this. She loved them both, especially with how open they were about sharing girlfriends.

"Alright, my turn to share." Yang called. "You all know how I like to party, and sometimes trash places. Well, here's how I'd like to get asked to pay back for the damages if they ever had any backbone to ask me to do so."

Yang's arms were tied behind her back, ropes tying them to the ceiling to keep her up. Her legs were spread with an iron spreader, all of her clothes had been taken beforehand. The man behind her came with a groan, spanking her ass one last time. She had lost count of how many had used her at this point, her ass was red with how many of them had spanked and belted her. There was no end to the rotten messages left in marker on her legs and tits. Drool and cum was spilling out of her mouth, it being kept open with a ring gag. A man gripped her hair hard and smacked his cock against her face, another customer ready to be satisfied.

Her teammates were all blushing hard at the thought. Blake was trying to hide the tent in her pants, Ruby was trying to avoid looking her sister in the eyes, and Weiss had pulled out her scroll to look for a spreader bar.

"Guess I win, then." Yang said. "Unless Blakey has something she wants to do that can beat that?"

"No, no I don't." Blake said. "Believe it or not, I really don't like being tied up or anything like that."

"I had... a bad experience." She added, her ears flattening.

Her girlfriends each exchanged looks, knowing not to press the topic.

"Alright, how about something else?" Ruby asked. "What's the best thing you want to do with a partner?"

Blake gave a sigh of relief. "I just want someone to hold me close. To love me for me, and tell me everything's going to be alright."

Blake felt tears welling up, only to feel warmth growing inside her chest as the three girls she loved hug her, one by one.

As they held her close, Blake couldn't believe that she had done anything to deserve this kind of happiness.

And deeper down...

_She must have known it wouldn't last..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2...


	6. Passing Flings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, love all the comments I've gotten on this fic. Thank you all for enjoying it so far, hopefully I can keep up with it.

"It's not fair." Ruby pouted. "How come you all have dates tonight except me?"

"Probably cause we can actually ask people out without getting nervous." Weiss said, applying makeup. "And it's not a date, I'm just helping Pyrrha with her crush on Jaune."

"Like you're not hoping to get with Pyrrha." Yang teased. "Plus, you could always go have fun with Penny."

"We've tried." Ruby said, remembering Penny had gears and metal instead of genitals. "It didn't work out well."

"Look, I'll help make it up to you if you're still upset." Blake said, kissing Ruby's cheek. "And if not, I could probably hook you up with someone."

"Crap, I'm gonna be late." Yang said, rushing out the door.

"I gotta go and meet Sun in town." Blake said, heading to the door. "Don't wait up."

Ruby gave a pleading look to Weiss.

"Oh fine." Weiss said. "You can help keep Jaune distracted while me and Pyrrha set up."

"Yes. Something to do." Ruby said, lightly pumped.

_**At Junior's Club** _

Nora looked at her drink while she waited at the bar. She laughed as she saw Yang rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late." Yang said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's no biggie." Nora said, sliding a drink Yang's way. "Got you something to drink while we talk."

Yang took the drink and downed it quickly, much to Nora's surprise. Yang coughed a little at how strong it was, causing Nora to laugh.

"Yeah, laugh at my suffering." Yang joked. "So, you wanted advice?"

"Yeah, how did you and your team start dating?" Nora asked. "I just... wanna be sure I'm not doing something wrong with Ren."

"That's quite a bit of a story." Yang said, leaning against the bar. "Ruby and I have been pretty close, so the idea of sharing came pretty naturally, even if it was sharing girlfriends."

"Blake and I hit it off pretty nicely, Ruby eventually wore down Weiss enough to agree to a date." Yang added. "Blake noticed that Weiss would stare at us sometimes, a while before I realized. So, I talked with Ruby, and we made the offer to our girlfriends to start a polycule."

"You make it sound so simple." Nora pouted. "I know that Ren doesn't exactly _do_ emotions, but sometimes it feels like I can't read him."

"Well, sometimes you gotta take a leap." Yang said. "I'm surprised you asked me out to talk about this."

"That's cause you seem so confident and stuff." Nora said. "I'm not so sure."

"Are you kidding?" Yang said, gently holding onto Nora's shoulders. "You're a total babe, and if Ren can't see that, then he's blind."

"Th-Thanks, Yang." Nora said, lightly blushing. "Sorry for bringing the mood down."

"It takes a lot more than self-doubt to bring the mood down around me." Yang said. "Now, let's have some fun."

Yang led Nora to the dance floor as the music and lights surrounded them. Nora swayed her hips as Yang put her hands on her sides. Yang was surprised when Nora suddenly pulled her into a kiss, but that surprise melted away as she began to kiss her back.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private." Yang said, leading Nora away from the dance floor.

The second they entered the club's restroom, they were hungrily making out again. Yang stumbled backwards into the stall, steadying herself as she landed on the toilet.

"I don't have a lot of practice with stuff like this, so I hope you don't mind if I try to squeeze some in." Nora said, kneeling in front of Yang and pulling the zipper to her shorts down with her teeth.

"I don't mind." Yang said, watching her pull out her cock. "I don't mind at all."

Yang leaned back as Nora tentatively licked the sides of her cock, her hand was cupping her balls as she licked up to the tip. Nora placed her lips over the tip of Yang's cock, swirling her tongue around it to get a taste of her pre-cum. Yang bucked her hips, accidentally pushing herself too far in. Nora removed herself from her cock and started coughing.

"Oh shit." Yang said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got more of a taste than what I wanted." Nora said, standing up and pushing down her panties. "I think I need to sit down, if you know what I mean."

Nora straddled Yang's lap and eased her into her pussy, moaning the entire way down. Yang held onto her hips and started grinding into her, kissing Nora's neck as she did. Nora moaned as she moved herself up and down Yang's cock. Yang groaned into Nora's neck, holding her close as she stood and pressed Nora's back into the stall door, her legs wrapping around Yang's waist to keep her steady. Nora groaned as she came, Yang soon following. The two girls stayed there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"That was..." Nora panted. "That was nice."

After cleaning themselves up, the two girls began to leave the club. Nora saw as Yang tapped away on her scroll.

"I'm gonna tell Ren how I feel about him." Nora said. "After the tournament finishes up tomorrow."

"Hey, if you need help with any of that, I'm just a call away." Yang said with a wink.

_**At a small restaurant, uptown** _

Blake and Sun were seated at a table, waiting as the waiter placed their meals down.

"I'm surprised you chose this place." Blake said. "Didn't seem like your style."

"I figured you'd like it. Plus, not much of a chance of running into Neptune here." Sun said, picking at his food. "Sage and Scarlet should be keeping him busy."

"Did you two fight?" Blake asked, lightly concerned.

"Nah, it was something stupid." Sun said. "Trying not to think of it much."

Blake saw that there was a bit more to it, but knew not to press for more info. Instead, she thought of an idea to cheer him up.

"Oops." Blake said, dropping her fork. "Let me get that."

Blake crawled under the table, her body obscured by the table cloth. She noticed the slight jump that Sun did as she undid his pants. Sun kept eating his food, trying to avoid making noises or drawing attention to himself. 

"What are you doing?" Sun whispered.

"Trying to cheer you up." Blake said. "Surprised you're not wearing underwear."

"It always feels a little weird to me." Sun muttered.

Blake leaned in and gave a slow lick up his pussy slit. She could see how much he was trying not to moan. She pressed her fingers into his folds and licked around his clit, enjoying the light twitches in his legs. She pushed her tongue inside him and quickened the pace of her licks. Sun's tail moved excitedly as he felt himself growing closer to cumming. Blake moaned into his pussy as he came on her face.

"That wasn't fair." Sun said, fixing himself under the table.

"It got your mind off of other things." Blake said, wiping her face with her napkin. "On the plus side, I don't have to pay for dessert with my meal."

After they were finished, Blake and Sun walked out of the restaurant, Sun received a message on his scroll.

"It's Sage." He said, reading the message. "Apparently Neptune's calmed down. Sorry about bringing uo my team's drama."

"No worries." Blake said. "Friends fight sometimes."

"It was cause of the fight with NDGO. We just said some things, and we still need to apologize to each other." Sun said, hands in his pockets. "Gonna head back to the dorms and do that now. You're team has a good thing going, kinda jealous of it."

"Thanks, I hope things get better with you and Neptune." Blake said, trying to ignore the pit growing in her stomach. "Besides, I didn't get to where I am now without my share of mistakes."

_**In Team JNPR's Dorm** _

"Just putting the finishing touches on." Weiss said, helping Pyrrha with the set up work.

"I'm sorry for asking about this." Pyrrha said, blushing as she stood in lingerie. "I'll make sure to make it up to you."

"No worries, Ruby should be letting him come back soon." Weiss said, checking her scroll. "It's a good thing they're both dorks with a similar taste in games."

"I think that's why we love them." Pyrrha said, checking herself in the mirror.

"Yeah... I guess it is." Weiss said. "I remember how Ruby spent a week asking me out, calling me a pretty princess."

"Aw, that's sweet." Pyrrha said.

"It really helped me out on my down days." Weiss said, checking her scroll again. "Okay, they're here. Let's get in our places."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never gonna beat your high score, am I?" Jaune asked, opening the door.

"Nope, but you still get a reward for trying." Ruby said, pointing behind him.

Jaune turned around to see Weiss and Pyrrha lounging on his bed in lingerie. Flower petals littered along the sheets. Jaune did a double take, unsure if this was some kind of prank or not.

"I wanted to reward you with how well you've been doing with your training. So, Weiss and I decided to be your reward." Pyrrha said, cuddling up to Weiss.

"I-I-I..." Jaune was lost for words.

"Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby said, pushing him in and closing the door behind him.

Ruby walked her way back down the hall, going through her scroll.

"Man, now I'm by myself again." Ruby said. "Velvet's busy with her team, so I can't really ask her to hang out."

Her eyes lit up as she received a message.

"Holy crap." Ruby took a second. "She said yes..."

She rushed her way back to the dorm, she had a date to get ready for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moans filled JNPR's dorm room, Jaune was lying on his back, Pyrrha was riding on his dick, facing towards Weiss, who was fucking Jaune in the ass.

"Thank you!" Jaune said, his hands gripping onto Pyrrha's booty as she rode him.

"Gotta say, this was a good idea." Weiss said, planting kisses upon Pyrrha's back.

"We've still got a lot of positions to go through." Pyrrha said between moans. "So don't use up all of your energy in one go."

Jaune leaned up and started kissing Pyrrha, moaning and groaning as he was fucked and ridden. Weiss wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's waist and trusted deeper into Jaune, feeling herself drawing close. Pyrrha moaned loud and Jaune groaned into her as he filled her up. Weiss trusted hard one last time before cumming inside of Jaune.

"I'm really glad I agreed to this." Weiss said, pulling out.

"You're gonna like this next bit a little more." Pyrrha said, pulling on a strap-on.

Weiss blushed hard as Jaune and Pyrrha got on either side of her.

_**In a Coffee Shop** _

"I was surprised you said yes to going out." Ruby said, holding onto her hot chocolate. "You're normally really busy."

Across from her sat Emerald Sustrai, resting her head in her hand.

"Well, Cinder decided to give me some free time." She said. "After all, taking time to relax is beneficial to any good plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1... Soon...


	7. The Plot Starts Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Begins...

In the dorm room of Cinder's group, there was some discussion about how things were not going as planned.

"Why do I have to go out with her?" Emerald asked. "I already invited them to the club, not my fault they didn't take it."

"To be fair, a sex club didn't seem like the kind of place Ruby would go." Mercury said, playing on his scroll. "At least Neo had fun."

Neo nodded happily, laying in her bed, happily remembering her time with Yang.

"I'll admit, not my best plan." Cinder said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Should have known planting a bug on their clothes there would have been difficult. But we need to know if Miss Rose can place me at the tower, and if our plan hasn't turned into a trap."

"And why do I have to go?" Emerald asked. "Bad enough I had to follow her and the Ice Queen on their date, but I had to listen to them doing _That_ as well."

"I've seen how she's looked at you. She's sweet on you." Cinder said. "Plus, she already asked you out, all you need to do is text her back."

That was a few hours ago, now Emerald was sitting across from her target in a coffee shop, hiding the needles she felt in her side as she forced a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Emerald asked, hoping to get it over with soon.

"I just feel like we haven't hung out much." Ruby said, sipping her drink. "Plus, everyone else was busy."

Emerald felt a pang of anger at how Ruby had phrased that. She didn't like having to play nice, and she didn't like the thought that she was her last resort.

"Well, I actually needed some space from Mercury." Emerald said, tapping her finger against the table. "The guy's like a brother to me, but sometimes it's good to get away."

"Yeah, I get that." Ruby said. "Yang can be a bit much sometimes. Thankfully, I've got Weiss and Blake to help out with that."

"Speaking of, saw those two hanging out the other day." Emerald said. "The way Weiss was blushing, it looked like they were together. How long's that been happening?"

"Oh they were having a day to themselves. We normally take turns." Ruby said, before realizing what she said. "Wait... let me explain."

"That would probably be for the best." Emerald said. "I don't know how else to take that whole "taking turns" comment."

"Look, before I say anything, we try to keep it private cause Weiss is always nervous that someone's gonna make some kind of big stink about it." Ruby said.

"Makes sense, people can get way too comfortable about sharing their bad opinions." Emerald said. "Now, what's the deal?"

"Weiss and I started dating a while ago, Blake and Yang started dating a little before us." Ruby said, remembering how it all started out. "Then things got a little complicated after a party."

* * *

"So... what now?" Blake said, in bed next to Ruby.

"I... I don't know." Ruby said, worried. "Weiss and I just started getting comfortable about being a couple."

Ruby hugged her knees, her eyes welling with tears at the thought of how mad Weiss might be. Blake put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she wasn't alone before hugging her.

"It's going to be okay, I just... don't know what I'm going to tell Yang." Blake said.

The door to the room pushed open as Yang jumped into the bed, crying.

"Blake, I'm sorry." She cried. "I drank a little too much and slept with my sister's girlfriend. What am I going to do?"

Ruby and Blake were shocked by this, Ruby looked over at her scroll and saw a bunch of frantic text messages from Weiss, apologizing that she had screwed up.

* * *

"Believe it or not, that's kinda how our parents got together." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's... certainly something." Emerald was taken aback by this. "Wait. Your parents?"

Ruby choked on her drink a little. "Yeah, our moms and out dad, plus Uncle Qrow. They started in Beacon, and Raven would visit from time to time until..."

Emerald noted the sad look in Ruby's eyes.

"When mom died... Things took a turn." Ruby said. "Dad shut down... Qrow and Raven started fighting... And she left..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Emerald said, placing her hand atop Ruby's.

"That's something that scares me, honestly." Ruby said. "Yang's scared of it too. Not losing someone you love, but that they'll turn around and say they stop loving you."

"That's a rough feeling." Emerald said.

"Anyways, we keep the whole poly thing a bit of a secret." Ruby said.

"What about their dates?" Emerald asked. "I thought they were all busy, and with friends who knew?"

Ruby laughed a little. "Actually, things tend to happen when you forget to lock the door."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Emerald said.

The two girls sat in silence for a bit, and Emerald could tell there was something else she wanted to talk about.

"Do you think..." Ruby started. "Do you think it's okay to tell others a secret about someone else, if the secret is something that worries you?"

Emerald shifted in her seat, she wasn't expecting something like that.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked.

Ruby stared at her drink in her hands, unsure of how to bring the words to it.

"Some nights, when everyone else is asleep, or when she thinks everyone's asleep." Ruby said. "I can hear Blake crying at night. She wakes up from nightmares, but she always putting on a smiling face and I don't know if I should tell the others or just confront her about it."

"Look, sometimes people keep secrets. If you think it's going to hurt her, let the others know and you can sit her down and talk to her." Emerald explained. "And if you need help, maybe have a few more friends to help support you."

"Thanks. I'll try to talk with them about it." Ruby said. "Anyways, sorry for bringing down the mood."

"Nah, you seemed like you needed to get that off your chest." Emerald said. "Plus, you really seem to care about everyone. It's nice."

Ruby sighed. "You're a good person, Emerald."

"What's that for?" Emerald asked.

"I was a little worried at first, given that you were from Haven." Ruby said. "Wasn't sure how accepting some of the other kingdoms were, especially with how Weiss talked about Atlas."

"I know what it's like to not have much." Emerald said, remembering how Cinder had found her. "Acceptance is quite literally the least I could do."

"That reminds me of how Weiss was when we started as a team." Ruby said. "She used to wake up early everyday to go change in the bathroom and take her meds. Yang and I were less subtle, and Blake let us know when she found out about us."

"How'd Weiss find out then?" Emerald asked.

"She overslept one day and saw me and Yang taking our hormones." Ruby said.

* * *

"But... How can you guys be so open about it?" Weiss asked, feeling a pit in her chest.

"We've just been used to doing it in the morning." Ruby said.

Blake hopped down from the bed. "Are you alright?"

Tears began to fall from Weiss' face, the rest of her team became worried.

"I'm just..." Weiss looked up, showing a beaming smile. "I'm just so happy to know there's people like me out there."

* * *

"Wow, sounds like she had it rough back home." Emerald said.

"She never really opened up about how Atlas was for her." Ruby said. "But we'll still be there for her, no matter what."

Emerald finished her drink and put down the pay for the table. "Come on, I still need to thank you for taking me out."

"But you just paid?" Ruby was confused as she stood up and followed Emerald out.

Behind the coffee shop, there wasn't going to be much interruption, the sound of a buzzing light could be heard faintly, underneath the moans and groans of Ruby as she held her skirt up, her panties having been moved aside as Emerald was sucking her off. She fingered herself as she made her way up and down Ruby's length, she liked hearing the noises Ruby made and her little squirms as she bucked her hips into her mouth. Emerald took her out of her mouth and positioned herself at the opposite wall, her pants and panties pulled down to knees as she spread her pussy.

"Um... I don't really have any protection." Ruby said, trying not to kill the mood.

"Don't worry about it." Emerald said, shaking her hips. "I'm on the pill."

Ruby didn't argue with her anymore, and pushed herself slowly into the other girl. Emerald pushed herself back into Ruby as the girl started thrusting. Ruby began grinding her hips into Emerald, both girls moaning in the motions. Emerald leaned back and began to kiss Ruby over her shoulder, Ruby wrapping her arms around her waist. Ruby started thrusting quicker and quicker into Emerald, and she knew that she must be getting closer to finishing. Emerald ground herself against Ruby, hoping to make it last longer. Ruby held Emerald closer as she came inside her.

"That felt pretty nice." Emerald moaned, feeling herself getting filled.

After cleaning up, Emerald and Ruby began walking back to Beacon.

"This was nice." Ruby said, happily. "We should do something like this again."

"Yeah, we should." Emerald said, but she knew there wasn't any more time.

Back in her dorm room, Emerald sat on her bed as Cinder requested a report.

"We don't have anything to worry about." Emerald said. "She's sweet, and cares for her friends, but she doesn't know what's coming."

"Good, Mercury, contact our associate and let him know to stay on guard." Cinder said.

"Do I have to?" Mercury complained. "He's always going on about taking back what's his, it kinda gets creepy if you ask me."

"Well, he should be happy." Cinder said. "If he plays his cards right, he might just have a bargaining chip in taking Weiss Schnee."

Emerald felt guilt beginning to boil within her.

"Nah, he doesn't care about that." Mercury said. "Said he was looking for someone else."

"Whatever." Cinder said. "We're passed the point of no return, and the plan will go through."

Emerald laid on her bed, and hoped that she could push these feelings away.

She couldn't go back now.

No matter how she hated her part in what will happen next.


	8. Separation Anxiety (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Has Fallen. Team RWBY has been scattered to the wind. Ruby travels with team JNR to try and prevent more pain, but she can't ignore the pain inside much longer.

Ruby finished setting up the tent that they were going to use for that night. Ren and Nora had set up a fire pit while Jaune began setting up to cook dinner. They had been traveling quite a bit since leaving Patch, helping people along the way as they moved towards Haven, but they needed to rest if they were ever going to make it.

"It would be easier to know how long we had left to go if we still had a map." Ren said, starting the fire.

"I'm sorry, it got away from me during the last Grimm fight." Nora apologized. "But we'll get there. We can ask directions in the next town."

"Nora's right, it could have happened to anyone." Jaune said, putting the pan near the fire to cook. "Besides, dwelling on it's not gonna help much."

"You're right, I've just been a little frustrated, is all." Ren sighed, before turning his attention towards Ruby, who was sitting on the outside of the camp. "She hasn't been doing well."

"Thing's have been rough on her. With what happened with her team." Jaune said. "She still blames herself for not being able to save Pyrrha."

"How do you know that?" Nora asked.

"She talks in her sleep." Jaune said. "We need to be there for her, she's been here for us."

Ruby sat by herself, she could hear them talking about her. It was true that she was dealing with a lot. She could still hear the pain in Yang's voice as her sister told her about Weiss' father taking her back to Atlas, and how Blake had left without even leaving some kind of note as to why. She hated leaving her alone, but something had to be done. Cinder was still out there, and still posed a threat. And Emerald... Ruby didn't know what she would say if she ever saw Emerald again.

"You holding up alright?" Jaune asked, handing Ruby a plate of food. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Thanks." Ruby said, trying to force a smile. "Sorry for not joining you guys, just wanted to keep a lookout."

"None of us blame you for what happened." Jaune said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tears began to fall from Ruby's face. She had been holding it in since they started traveling, she tried to cover her face so Jaune wouldn't see her cry. He pulled her into a hug, making sure she wouldn't feel alone in all of it. Ruby hugged Jaune back and let herself cry, eventually feeling Ren and Nora hugging her as well.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, over and over as she cried in their arms.

Later that night, Ruby tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, eventually getting up to walk her thoughts off. She noticed that Jaune's sleeping bag was empty as well. As she left the tent, she could hear something in the woods. Moving as quietly as she could, she saw Jaune training, a faint but familiar voice coming from his scroll, which was propped up on a rock. As she got closer, she could hear the voice more clearly, it was Pyrrha's. Every word made her heart sink. If she had only been faster, then maybe...

A crow called out from the trees before fluttering away, shaking Ruby from her thoughts, and drawing Jaune's attention to her. Jaune let out a sigh and turned off his scroll. Ruby stepped into the clearing, not sure what to say to him.

"So..." Jaune said, putting away his sword. "You couldn't sleep either."

"No, I couldn't." Ruby said, stepping closer to Jaune. "I know that you and Pyrrha were close, and I still feel guilty for what happened."

Jaune was about to say something, only to pause when Ruby let her cloak fell to the ground, he tried to stop her as she was taking off the rest of her clothes.

"You don't have to..." Jaune said.

"Please." Ruby said, starting to cry again. "I just... I need to do something. I should have known Emerald and Cinder were up to something, I should have..."

Jaune pulled her into a hug, letting her cry as much as she needed to.

"There's no way you could have known." Jaune said. "There's no way... Cinder fooled all of us, and there's no changing what happened."

"I keep thinking about her." Ruby said. "About how I told Emerald everything I was worried about, about how she actually seemed to care."

Jaune couldn't think of anything to say to her that would be of comfort. He just held her closer, kissing her forehead. He helped her readjust her clothes and put her cloak back on.

"Why?" Ruby asked quietly. "I can't think of any other way to make it up to you."

"Because you're doing it out of guilt and it's only going to make things worse." Jaune said. "We're going to make things right, I promise. But you don't need to make anything up to me."

Jaune and Ruby made their way back to the camp, Ren and Nora were still asleep. Jaune let Ruby stay in the same sleeping bag with him tonight, she just didn't want to be alone again.

As they settled in to sleep, Jaune held Ruby close, letting her know she wasn't alone.

For the first time in a while, Ruby didn't have any nightmares that night.


	9. Separation Anxiety (Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss adjusts to being back home in Atlas, and finds support in the most unexpected of places.

Weiss laid in her bed, the slow ticking of a clock in her room was the only noise she could hear. She had been in Atlas for a few weeks, mostly staying in her room, her father had been avoiding her and she knew why. She was still the family disappointment in his eyes.

She turned her gaze to the clock, it was getting closer and closer to lunch. She felt more lonely than ever, having known the love of her team and now being so far away from them. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Miss Weiss?" Klein said, pushing the door open. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm doing fine." Weiss lied, getting up from the bed. "Is lunch ready yet?"

"Not quite, but that's not why I came to get you." Klein said. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

Weiss felt her heart sink, she had been dreading this.

"I see." Weiss said, walking out of her room. "You'll stay outside again, right?"

"Of course." Klein said, reassuring her.

Weiss walked down the halls, Klein following close enough behind that she felt a little less stressed. She heard another pair of footsteps in the hall and turned to meet them.

"Hello miss, I was hoping you could help me find someone." Whitley said. "My dear sister hasn't shown up much, about ye tall, scar on one eye, answers to Weiss?"

"Hello Whitley." Weiss said, rolling her eyes at the joke. "I'm sorry for spending so much time in my room. But, you know what the alternative is."

"Father has had some surprising changes lately. Mother too." Whitley said. "While I can't say exactly what he's been getting into, it has to do with mother's insistence on recovering from her... certain thirsts."

This shocked Weiss a bit, but she chose not to dwell on it.

"And how have you been doing?" Weiss asked. "As I recall, you were interested in potentially learning how to fence before I left for Beacon."

"Fencing was a passing fancy. I've become a little more interested in building models lately." Whitley said. "I haven't gotten around to painting some of them yet, so you'll have to wait to see them."

"I'd like that." Weiss said softly. "It's been a while since we spent time together."

"Ahem." Klein coughed. "We really should be going."

"Right." Weiss said, her smile sinking.

"It'll be alright, Weiss." Whitley said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever he says, you've still got family that cares about you."

"Your brother's right." Klein said, his eyes flashing red. "And he better be careful what he says, or the next coffee he asks for is gonna have some extra kick to it."

Both the Schnee children laughed at the memory of last time Klein had "confused" the creamer with Hot Sauce. Weiss continued on to her father's office, and hesitated outside the door. Klein gave her a reassuring look, and Weiss let out a slow breath to calm her nerves.

Weiss opened the door and stepped into the office. It felt cold as always as she walked up to her father's desk. There were multiple papers strewn across it, among them, she saw files about her teammates. She hid the tense worry she felt inside, her gaze drifting to her father, his chair turned away from her before she had entered the room.

"If you're worried about the files, don't be." Jacques said, still not facing her. "I was going over the reports of people hurt during the Fall of Beacon. I was surprised to find out that one of your teammates was the daughter of Ghira Belladonna."

Weiss stayed silent, unsure of where he was going.

"From what I knew, Ghira was a good man, always willing to talk." Jacques said, getting up from his chair. "Should have listened to him. It probably would have made sure the White Fang wasn't involved in... No matter, it's all in hindsight now."

"I didn't think you wanted to speak with me about my friends." Weiss said, hiding the truth of her relationship with her team. "Is there something wrong?"

Jacques let out a sigh. "The thing about hindsight is, you never realize you've been wrong until it's too late. The rest of the board views what happened in Beacon to be in no small part caused by policies like ours. How the SDC undercuts safety protocols and denies better treatment for workers. I'm in agreement with them."

Weiss was beginning to grow confused.

"The Schnee Dust Company is going to begin reworking our policies from the ground up, hopefully we can avoid any form of continued unrest, and also quell any future attempts to cause more pain." Jacques said, walking to the bookshelf and looking at a picture. "Your mother and I were worried sick when we heard the news. You and your sister were both there, and the Schnee name hasn't always been kindly accepted. I realize that whatever I might say won't make up for whatever pain I have caused you in my ignorance, but I'm willing to change how I've been acting... Weiss."

There was no venom behind his words, no hidden frustration, just the soft tone of regret.

"What are you saying?" Weiss said, unsure of whether to trust him or not.

"I know I haven't been the greatest father. I have only barely tolerated your choices when you needed support. The thought of losing you or your sister..." Jacques put the picture back on the shelf and went back to his chair. "You deserve better than what you have been given. I don't expect you to give any forgiveness for my past behavior, in fact, I won't blame you if you choose to never speak to me again when you eventually leave again to be on your own."

"I figured it would take more than me nearly dying for you to care." Weiss said, weakly.

"I should have been better." Jacques said. "I should have known that sooner."

Weiss crossed her arms, still not trusting him.

"I'll offer as much support as can be provided here in Atlas." Jacques said. "Some still hold old-fashioned ideas that could prove harmful, and there are still those who would seek to do harm because of who our family is, which is why your sister has offered support. It may not be a welcome idea, but you will have an armed escort when leaving the mansion grounds, to ensure your safety."

"I was wondering when you would bring up a catch like that." Weiss said. "Am I supposed to stay out of the public eye as well?"

"No, I actually expect you to be rather outspoken." Jacques said. "Atlas is offering support to Vale in rebuilding Beacon, what resources can be spared, at least. The SDC will be holding fundraisers to convince some of the wealthier citizens to... help with the costs of such endeavors."

"Charity is a rare stance for you, father." Weiss said. "If I recall, you cut me off while I was at Beacon."

"That was... You see..." Jacques struggled with some words as he pushed forward a page from his desk. "There were some rather... unusual orders that we received notification for on your card."

Weiss took the page from the table, her eyes went wide and she blushed as she read over the contents of it. It was every toy she had bought for her and her girlfriends to use.

"I won't ask any further questions." Jacques said, straightening his posture. "Now, there are other subjects that I must attend to. If there is ever anything you need, you may let me know."

Weiss nodded and walked out of the office, not wanting it to get anymore awkward. Klein gave a look that silently asked if she was alright. Weiss gave a smile and went on her way. She felt better than she did earlier, even if she didn't fully trust the idea of her father being supportive. Her mood slowly became sadder as she remembered how far apart from the others she was.


	10. Separation Anxiety (Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmares begin, the Nightmares end, all of her progress washed away like tears in the rain.
> 
> Blake does what she thinks is right to protect the ones she loves, but fear still keeps a hold on her.

_**"I told you that I would find you wherever you went, my beloved." Adam's voice rang from around her.** _

_**Blake shook with fear, ropes dug into her wrists as they were kept behind her back. A rope tied around her head kept her mouth gagged, her eyes darting around the familiar tent she had found herself in once before.** _

_**"There's no more excuses. No more running." Adam's voice sounded closer. "But don't worry, beloved, I'm just glad you brought me some new toys."** _

_**Blake's eyes widened in horror as the flap to the tent slowly opened.** _

* * *

"NO!!!" Blake screamed, jolting up in her bed.

She was shaking, the cold chill running through her as tears began to form. The nightmares were getting worse. She moved out of her bed as she felt the urge rising in her chest.

She barely made it to the railing of the ship before she vomited. She turned her back to the railing and sank down to the floor, crying into her arms.

It had taken her weeks before she had been able to trust someone, and she thanked whatever gods were responsible that Yang and the others had been more patient and trusting than she deserved.

Blake felt the pain in her chest again. She wanted nothing more than to be with them, to tell them how she loved them every day. But the thought of Yang losing her arm stuck with her. The threats that he had made to her. Her hand drifted to the scar on her waist. It still burned like it did the day she got it.

"Still can't sleep, huh?" A voice said, shaking Blake from her thoughts.

Blake turned, almost ready to fight when she noticed who it was. Sun. He had followed her.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked, trying to hide her worry.

"My team and I were catching a ship when I saw you boarding this one." Sun said, sitting on the deck away from Blake. "I told them about it, and Sage said he could take charge while I went to check on you."

"I thought you were done abandoning them." Blake sighed. "That's why you and Neptune were fighting to begin with."

"Yeah, yeah we were. Beacon changed a couple things." Sun said, his hand drifting to the familiar goggles hanging around his neck. "Neptune made me promise I'd come back."

Blake sat there, feeling her heart sink more. She hugged her knees.

"So, what's the plan?" Sun said with a beaming smile. "We going after the White Fang again?"

"No." Blake said. "I'm putting as much distance between me and the others as I can."

"That... Doesn't sound right." Sun said. "Did something happen?"

"It's my fault that Yang got hurt." Blake said, tears falling. "This is the best way to keep them all safe."

"I see." Sun said, not sure what else to say. "I'm probably not the best help when it comes to this. But I'm here for you if you need help."

Sun reached out to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, only to pull his hand back when he saw her flinch.

"So... where's this ship heading again?" Sun said, trying to change the subject. "I kinda misplaced my ticket."

"Menagerie. My parents live there." Blake said. "The place is the safest place from the Fang and... and anything else that might come after me."

"Alright, that sounds like a nice idea for a getaway." Sun said, placing his hands behind his head. "Hopefully your parents can help out, then."

Sun expected to hear something from Blake, only to look over to see her sleeping where she sat. He sat there to keep an eye on her, to be there in case another nightmare came.

* * *

Blake slowly opened her eyes, she noticed a blanket had been gently placed over her in her sleep. She held it close, it was a small comfort, one she felt she didn't deserve. 

"Thought you'd be hungry." Sun said, putting a plate next to Blake. "The captain asked if you were alright when he saw you sleeping there."

"Thanks, and it was nice to get a full night's sleep for once." Blake said taking some food from the plate. "I haven't been home in years. Do you think... do you think my parents will be mad?"

"I don't know them, but I think they'll be happy to see you." Sun said. "Even with circumstances like this."

Blake silently ate the food, she still felt worried deep down. The last time she had seen them, Blake had fought with her father and called him a coward for stepping away from the fight. She had many regrets... she just hoped that she could make up for them in time.

"We should be arriving soon." The captain said, approaching the two. "I hope you have everything in order."

"Thank you, I just need to get my things from my cabin." Blake said, getting up.

"If I may, it doesn't do well to dwell too much on the darker parts of the past." The captain said. "With time and work, things will get better. I just hope you'll have as much help as you need."

"Thank you, again." Blake said, not wanting to have hope from his words.

She made her way back to her cabin and began to get her things together. She stopped and stared at a picture she had kept. Tears began to fall again, as she looked at the happy faces of her and her girlfriends, gathered around Zwei, who was dressed up as a little bumblebee.

"I'm so sorry."


	11. Separation Anxiety (Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression takes hold in those moments of loneliness. Yang struggles to take hold of some semblance of normality after everything fell apart.

**_Yang was sitting in a field, Weiss and Blake were on either side of her, Ruby was laying across the three of their laps, happily laughing as Weiss stroked her hair. She wanted to stay like this forever._ **

**_Then... They all started to leave._ **

**_"Hey, where are you guys going?" Yang asked, getting up._ **

**_Blake stopped in her tracks._ **

**_"Why didn't you help me?" Blake asked, turning to face Yang, blood seeping from a wound on her abdomen._ **

**_Yang's eyes widened in horror. She reached out to try and help her, but she couldn't. Her arm was no longer there._ **

**_She tried to call out as she faded away, but there was no voice._ **

**_She turned to try and find Weiss and Ruby._ **

**_"I can't stay." Weiss said. "I need to be somewhere where I can feel safe."_ **

**_And like that, she was gone._ **

**_"I want to stay, Yang." Ruby said. "But I can't wait for you to get better."_ **

**_And she was gone too._ **

**_Yang was left alone. And that was that._ **

* * *

Yang stared at the ceiling as she woke up. She reached up to her face and wiped away the tears. She felt a weight on her lap, Yang sat up and looked at Zwei, happily wagging his tail.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" Yang tried to joke as she pet him.

She spent another hour in bed before she made her way to the living room, there was a note on the coffee table from her dad, telling her that he had to get some things from the store and would be back later.

"Alright. Guess I have the house to myself." Yang said.

She moved her way to a box on the table. A new arm from Atlas. It had been sitting there for a few days, Yang wasn't sure she wanted to take it out of the box. She held where her arm once was, she wasn't sure she was ready to accept it all.

Zwei made a noise, he was sitting on the couch. Yang let out a sigh and pat his head.

Yang sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, there wasn't much on after the tower had been hacked. She paused at the news, wondering if there might be something related to the others, and hoping there wasn't anything wrong.

_"A new development in the story from Beacon." Lisa Lavender said. "The White Fange organization has made a statement disavowing the actions of their Vale branch, however, infighting within the group has reportedly led to a splintering of the organization. We can confirm that the White Fang's leader Sienna Kahn has been killed due to this infighting, and the splintered faction has begun calling themselves The Crimson Fang. Rumors persist that former leader, Ghira Belladonna, will return to active leadership of the White Fang to combat this group-"_

Yang shut off the news. She wondered how Blake was doing with all of this, or if she even knew. Her gaze drifted back to the box on the table.

"Guess I have to start somewhere, right?" She said.

After putting the new arm on, Yang looked it over as she moved each finger. It was strange, she could feel the movement through the arm, but she couldn't feel the fingertips touching. Yang took the instructions out of the box, she noticed something written in pen.

_"I was told about your weapons and customized the arm so you wouldn't need to replace the one you lost." -P_

"Well, that saves me some time trying to build another gauntlet. Remind me to thank this P guy if I ever meet him." Yang jokingly said to Zwei, who simply tilted his head.

Yang flipped through the booklet, flexing the prosthetic's hand and turning the wrist. The instructions said that the arm sent out vibrations to ensure that the user could adjust to using it more comfortably. There was a way to increase or decrease the frequency of the vibrations, in case it ever felt too numb or too distracting.

"So... this thing vibrates." Yang said. "I feel like there's a bad joke in there, just kinda wish I had an audience."

Zwei cuddled up to Yang's side, almost as if he knew she was getting sad again. She slowly pet him with her new arm, it didn't feel the same, but at least it worked. She continued reading the booklet in her free hand. There was another mode for therapeutic massages, would send vibrations through the fingertips to be applied to sore or aching muscles in order to soothe discomfort.

"This feels like bait." Yang said.

She hadn't done anything since everyone left. It had all felt... empty whenever she tried. Yang put the booklet down and lightly brushed Zwei away, he felt the need to go eat out of his bowl anyways apparently.

"Okay, let's see how this thing works." Yang sighed. "Really hope this thing doesn't break on me."

Yang fiddled with the arm until she heard the buzz coming from the fingertips, she could feel the vibrations moving through the arm. She adjusted herself on the couch as she pulled her pants down, slowly dragging the fingers across her crotch and feeling herself growing hard from the stimulus. She let out a breath of relief at how soft it felt.

"Okay, just like one of Weiss' toys." Yang said, pushing her panties down as well.

Yang loosely gripped her cock in the vibrating hand, shivering at the sudden stimulation wrapped around her. She tried to slowly stroke herself, but it just felt strange to her.

"That's not working." Yang said, licking the metal fingers to lube them up. "Maybe this will."

She pushed the vibrating fingers slowly into her ass, moaning as she was filled for the first time in a while. She started to stroke herself with her other hand, her fingers moving in and out of her. It felt rather nice, the pulsing sensation inside her.

Her mind drifted to that day with Weiss in the gym.

"No." Yang said. "Can't keep thinking about them."

She stopped stroking and groped her chest, pinching at her nipples as she fingered herself faster. She kept trying to avoid the thoughts pushing into her head. She remembered the first time she and Blake had done anything in bed, before they started the polycule.

"I can't." Yang said.

She remembered her first time with Weiss, unceremoniously in a broom closet after too many drinks. 

"I just can't."

She remembered how hesitant Blake was the first time she said she loved her, how every kiss felt like it was her last. She remembered how she loved teasing Weiss about all of them dating. She remembered how happy she was.

She came from the vibrations, her free hand wiping away the tears that kept falling.

"I can't do this alone." Yang cried, clutching at where the prosthetic met her arm.


	12. Recovery (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things get worse before they can get better.

Dark clouds laid overhead, thunder rolled in the distance as a storm threatened to overtake the area. No words were shared between Ruby and Jaune, doing their best to stay focused as they carried her wounded uncle to somewhere, anywhere that could give them help.

Jaune looked over his shoulder to see Ruby behind him, her gaze kept drifting to Qrow, laying on the makeshift stretcher and groaning in pain. She was still blaming herself, this time for her uncle getting poisoned by Tyrian in his attack on them.

"Do you think... If I had been quicker-" Ruby began, getting cut off as Jaune stopped.

"Let's check his bandages real quick." Jaune said, setting Qrow down. "Then we should keep going."

"Right." Ruby said, kneeling down to help with the bandages. "Do you think that Ren and Nora are doing alright?"

"They should be. They have each other." Jaune said, applying some new wrappings onto Qrow. "Plus, the mountain path's probably easier to fight Grimm on if they show up."

"It's kinda eerie." Ruby said. "We haven't seen any."

Jaune nodded, keeping his guard up in case anything tried to sneak up on them.

"Listen, kids." Qrow said weakly. "If it comes down to helping me or saving yourselves..."

"No, we're not gonna leave you." Ruby said.

"Please, listen to me this time, Summer..." Qrow said before passing out.

Ruby's eyes sank a little, Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all going to be fine, Ruby." He said, giving her a soft smile. "Trust me."

Ruby gave a small sigh, Jaune's words always had a little way of helping to calm her down, even when things were looking down.

There were still things she needed to think of, but having him there with her was a good start.

"Let's get moving." Ruby said, getting up. "I'll take the lead this time."

"Alright, the next village should be close enough." Jaune said, getting up with her. "There might be a way to signal for-"

Jaune was cut off with Ruby pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked at first, but settled into the kiss, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. They parted after a few short moments.

"What was that for?" Jaune asked.

"I wanted to thank you, in case anything happens." Ruby said, moving to pick up the stretcher. "I'd probably be in a worse place if it wasn't for you helping out."

"Well, you'd do the same for me." Jaune said, picking up his end of the stretcher. "Now, let's get moving, and maybe hope Ren and Nora were able to find some help."

* * *

The transport had landed in Haven, and Qrow was recovering in bed. Ruby leaned against the wall, looking over him. She was still stuck on what he said while he was delirious. She wondered whether or not she would ask about it later, what else did he know?

Ruby let out a sigh, and began to leave the room. It had been a hard time getting to this point, but they earned a moment of rest. Jaune was with Ren and Nora, that... thing that they had faced. It had taken things from them they couldn't get back. Family, friends, and their childhood. Ruby heard a cough as she got outside of her room. She turned to see Jaune standing before her.

"Hey." Jaune said, shifting his feet.

"Hey." Ruby said, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "How are Ren and Nora?"

"They're taking a nap, things were a little rough back there and they needed some time." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess we could all use a little rest."

"Yeah, we could." Ruby said, not sure what else to say.

"Do you-" Both of them said.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said. "You go first."

"Do you..." Jaune began, a little flushed. "Do you want to talk about that kiss?"

Ruby felt her face heat up a little. It had been a while since she had kissed anyone, and she hadn't expected him to ask anything about it.

"I just... I just wanted to do something so I wouldn't keep blaming myself for Beacon." Ruby said. "I know that I can't save everyone. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to save as many people as I can."

"I get what you mean." Jaune said, leaning against the wall. "I used to think that if I had been better, I could have done something more to help."

"What made you stop?" Ruby asked.

"You did." Jaune said. "You kept on going, even when you were hurting. So, I figured it would he better to stop dwelling on what I could have done, and what I could do moving forward. Helping you was the best option."

"Thanks, it hasn't been easy, being away from the others." Ruby said. "I still hope we can all still be together when we see each other again."

"I don't see why not." Jaune said. "I don't think Blake or Weiss will stop loving you and Yang any time soon."

"I guess you're right." Ruby said, her hand on the door knob.

"So... What did you want to ask me?" Jaune asked.

Ruby pushed the door to her room open. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come in."

"I'm not a good substitute for either of them." Jaune said.

"I'm not asking you to be." Ruby said, taking his hand. "I'm just asking for you to be here."

"I guess we did earn a bit of rest ourselves." Jaune laughed.

Ruby took Jaune by the hand and led him to the bed, they pulled each other close into a kiss. The two of them stripped themselves of their clothes, and Ruby pushed Jaune to the bed so that he was sitting down. Jaune had his hands on her hips, planting kisses along her stomach. Ruby sank to her knees and began to kiss around Jaune's groin.

He grew hard, his cock resting against Ruby's cheek as she kissed around it. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking it, dragging her tongue up the underside of it. She kissed the tip of his cock, slowly taking it into her mouth. She smiled to herself as he groaned, she was happy to know she hadn't lost her touch. Her tongue swirled around his dick, moving her head up and down his length to try and take in as much as she could.

Jaune gripped the sheets as Ruby continued to suck him. He could see how hard she was getting as well, it must have been a while since she last had some release, judging by how it twitched. He bucked his hips a bit, feeling the urge to cum rising. He groaned as he began cumming into Ruby's mouth. Ruby kept herself as far down on Jaune's cock as she could, feeling his warm cum going down her throat.

Ruby gulped down the cum and pulled herself off his cock, giving a satisfied breath of air. She crawled onto the bed next to Jaune, laying on her back.

"So, what else do you want me to do?" Ruby asked.

Jaune laid next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just lay back and let me help you relax."

Ruby groaned as Jaune wrapped his hand around her cock, his thumb gently rubbing the tip. He slowly started to stroke her, moving down to spit on her tip, lubing it up as best he could. He climbed onto her and pressed her tip against his hole. The two of them groaned as Jaune let her into him. Jaune rode on Ruby's cock, he leaned forward and kissed her, feeling her buck her hips into him. Jaune moaned into her, feeling her thrusting into him.

"Jaune, I'm close." Ruby moaned.

"It's alright, Ruby." Jaune groaned. "I can take it."

Jaune and Ruby kissed once more as she came inside him. It took them a few more minutes, enjoying how close they felt, before they pulled away from each other. The two laid next to each other in bed, panting to catch their breaths.

"I needed that." Ruby said. "Thank you."

"No problem. I know it's been difficult for you." Jaune said.

Ruby cuddled up next to Jaune, she liked the warmth of being with someone again. But she still missed the others, wanting to see them again soon.


	13. Recovery (Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss deals with the feelings of loneliness, even with her family around her

Weiss sighed to herself, the Gala that her father was full of people. It was meant to be for charity, helping with rebuilding Beacon after the attack. She sipped at her drink, ignoring the comments from some of the people in attendance, comments about why they should even help Beacon. The last time she had been at a party was at Beacon, and she tried to think of how the others would have acted while here with her.

Yang would have probably been the life of the party, happily showing off how beautiful she found her girlfriends. Blake would have probably encouraged her to dance with her, making it feel like it was only them. Ruby probably would have kept to the side, giving her a nice distraction away from the crowd. All in all, they would have made her feel something other than anxious. If they were there, she wouldn't feel the snide comments made behind her back.

"I can't believe we have to support them. It's their fault for letting animals into their school." One of the guests claimed.

"And I can't believe they let someone like you in here." Weiss snapped. "Groups like the White Fang only exist because of people like you!"

Weiss didn't care how it made her look, she couldn't stand hearing another comment like that. She hated the reminder of how she could have ended up like that herself, if she hadn't left for Beacon.

"I don't like your tone." The woman said. "If you care so much about those animals, then why not debase yourself with them?"

Weiss was about to say something else when her semblance flared, a boarbatusk summoned between her and the vile woman. The crowd backed away, silenced by the sudden spectacle. Weiss' eyes darted around the room and the Grimm faded away. Murmurs filled the silent crowd, she knew what they must have been saying about her. The woman's face twisted in anger.

"You little-" She said, making her way to Weiss with a raised arm.

Weiss shut her eyes, waiting for the hit to come. But she slowly opened her eyes to see Ironwood grabbing the woman by the wrist to keep her from hitting her.

"That's quite enough." Jacques said, stepping between the woman and Weiss. "Klein, if you could show Miss Goldenrod out, I believe she's caused enough of a scene."

Klein strode in and began to escort the protesting woman out of the room. Weiss looked to her father who gave her a small nod.

"Winter, I'd like for you to check on Miss Schnee while your father and I deal with this." Ironwood said, as Winter began to walk Weiss out.

"Let's get you somewhere quieter." Winter said, gently holding Weiss' shoulder.

As they walked away, Weiss could hear their father giving a speech to the room.

"My daughter, although a bit brazen in her words, has a point." Jacques began to say. "The problems that befell Beacon Academy started with the mistreatment of Faunus, and the callous attitude we have all shown. Things have to change."

* * *

"Are you doing alright?" Winter asked, having brought Weiss to a quieter room.

Weiss sat quietly, her mind was still stuck on something.

"Do you... Do you remember what I told you about my team from Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"If I recall, you mentioned in your letters having a crush on your leader, and how her sister was dating her partner from initiation." Winter said, unsure as to why she had asked.

"That's not the full story." Weiss said.

Winter sat next to her sister, listening as Weiss explained everything. Finding out her team was trans like her, falling for Ruby, and how the team had become a polycule. She continued to talk about the things she loved about them, and how she regretted wanting to keep their relationship a secret. When she was done, Weiss looked at Winter, trying to figure out what her sister might say in response.

"You miss them, don't you?" Winter asked. "It must have been hard, keeping it all bottled in like that."

"Yeah, they really helped me through a lot back at Beacon." Weiss said, lightly wringing her hands. "I can't stay here in Atlas while they're all out there."

"That's not going to be easy, Weiss." Winter stated. "Travel to and from Atlas is being heavily restricted, and Ironwood is instating a trade embargo for dust shipments between the kingdoms."

"I'll figure something out." Weiss said, standing up. "I've made up my mind on this."

Winter looked up at her sister, and gave a small smile. "You really love them. I should have been more welcoming during my visit back then."

"They're the girls I want to spend the rest of my life with." Weiss said. "And I have to start somewhere."

* * *

"And so you see, that is why I have to leave." Weiss said, standing before her father in his office.

"I see." Jacques said, drumming his fingers against his desk. "While I can't particularly agree with you leaving home again, I have to admire your resolve."

Weiss gave a sigh of relief, there was hope. "So you'll help me find my way to them?"

"No." Jacques said simply.

"But you said you would offer support when I needed it." Weiss argued.

"From all legal standpoints. I don't have the pull to smuggle you across the kingdom to reunite you with... You called it a polycule, was it?" Jacques said. "Besides, I already have enough work to deal with."

Weiss felt a little shade of defeat as Jacques stood up from his desk and turned to a family portrait hanging in his office. She needed to find a way out.

"You said from all legal standpoints." Weiss said, realizing something. "You wouldn't happen to know any, hypothetically speaking, illegal standpoints."

"There has been trouble with smugglers in the kingdom. Nasty fellows who smuggle dust, and occasionally cheap labor. One of my campaign points has been to deal with them in Mantle." Jacques said. "I wouldn't trust any of them. Though, there are rumors that some pilots from the SDC have partaken in smuggling Dust. Particularly out of Snowdrift Hangar, not too far from the mansion."

Jacques continued to list off details of the trip, and Weiss quickly began to write down what she could on a loose piece of paper from his desk.

"Of course, not just any pilot will accept this task, but they should simply be able to file it under "sensitive cargo," and there will be a guaranteed bonus for their commission." Jacques said, turning back to Weiss. "One more thing. If you do decide to leave, say goodbye to your mother and brother first."

"Thank you." Weiss said, taking the paper and hurrying out of the office.

As Weiss ran to her room to begin packing, she felt happiness fill her entire being at the thought of seeing them all again.


	14. Recovery (Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home can be hard, Blake finds it harder when she finds home is not what it used to be

The ship slowly crawled into the harbor, and Blake felt a pit in her stomach, her hand gripping tightly on her bag. As she stepped onto the dock, the feeling of worry stuck with her, even with Sun's carefree attitude.

"So, you mentioned the kingdoms gave the Faunus this place?" Sun said, trying to get a feel for the mood.

"Menagerie was given so the other kingdoms could have an excuse not to treat Faunus equally." Blake explained. "Kind of a 'if you don't like it, then leave' situation. There's not many resources, and the majority of the island is desert with uncharted Grimm dens. The closer to the coast, the safer we are."

"So, if that's the case, then how do the people get by here?" Sun asked. "Is tourism a big thing here?"

"Yes, but the majority of resources is done by trade deals. My father is the acting Chieftain, and has made agreements with some of the kingdoms to allow for spare resources to be given." Blake said. "It's mostly due to Menagerie not being a kingdom while not part of any of the kingdoms, so traders use it as a halfway point to switch off cargo and avoid taxes."

"Huh, you'd think they'd be nicer to Faunys for that." Sun said. "I guess everyone benefits from..."

Blake and Sun stopped outside of the town. The largest of the buildings that could be seen, had been burned to the ground. Blake trembled at the sight, it was her parent's home. Sun noticed the change in her mood, and ran after her when she ran towards the rubble.

"Please... Please..." Blake begged, tears forming in her eyes as she collapsed outside of the ruined building.

"Blake, I'm sure everyone's alright." Sun said, trying to find some way to comfort her.

A group of guards approached the two, spears in hand.

"Halt, this is an active crime scene. State your names and business." The head guard demanded.

Sun tried to stammer a defense, but Blake rose to her feet, determination in her tear-filled eyes.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, are my parents alright?" She said.

The guards lowered their spears.

"Mister and Misses Belladonna survived the attack on their home." The head guard said. "It would be better if you came with me."

The guards led Sun and Blake to the main barracks, the guards were on high alert, keeping a watch over every point they could. As they entered the compound, they passed several rooms of the guards going over details of various situations. Blake recognized some of the newer recruits were former members of the White Fang. The head guard opened the door to their main command, where Ghira was discussing courses of action with several commanders. He paused when he saw Blake enter the room, one of the commanders took over as he strode across the room to greet his daughter.

"I thought you were..." Ghira said, hugging her.

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

Ghira let out a pained sigh. "After Beacon, Sienna intended to make an example out of Adam for his extreme measures. She broadcasted a meeting with him denouncing his actions, and he killed her. This caused the White Fang to split into two groups. The forces being commanded from here by me, and the new Crimson Fang, following Adam's orders."

"And... This is my fault." Blake said, crying into her father's arms.

"No, I let this happen by not being stronger when I led the White Fang." Ghira said. "I should have stopped him before any of this happened."

After some time, Blake had settled in a makeshift room within the compound. Her father had told her how they had been fighting against Fennec and Corsair Albain, who were leading the Crimson Fang in Menagerie, and how they had been pushing them back with plans to take the fight to Adam in Mistral.

"So, you look like you've been better." A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Ilia?" Blake asked, happily surprised. "I'm surprised to see you're still in Menagerie."

Ilia leaned against the doorway. "After hearing about everything that happened, helping out your dad felt right. Plus, I've mostly been doing recon to help."

"Should be easy for you." Blake joked. "You always had a way of staying out of the limelight."

"It's good to see you again, Blake." Ilia said. "I heard that you left... Him, and saw you were at Beacon during the tournament. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm... doing about the same as I was." Blake said, sitting on her bed. "I thought, coming here would keep people safe. Just like I thought leaving would make my problems go away."

"That's the thing about problems, you have to put work in to fix them." Sun said, outside the room.

"Who are you?" Ilia asked.

"That's Sun, he's a nice guy, but not really bright." Blake said. "He's also like me, in a way."

"So that's why you don't have a shirt on." Ilia said. "If I spent enough lien to not need a shirt, I wouldn't wear one."

"Finally, someone who gets it." Sun exclaimed. "My only regret, is thinking guys didn't have nipples before I went in for surgery."

Blake rolled her eyes at the joke as Ilia laughed.

"So, how was it?" Ilia asked, turning to Blake. "Being on a team with a Schnee?"

"Oh, you mean Blake's girlfriend?" Sun said. "Never really figured out how they worked out with that poly thing they had going on."

"Wait... Girlfriend?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, I never really figured it out until I got to Beacon, but I'm bi." Blake said.

"Unbelievable." Ilia said, throwing her hands up. "I was crushing on you for the longest time, and only now do I find out you're into girls too."

"Ouch, that's gotta sting." Sun said.

"I don't know if they'll want me back." Blake said, tears beginning to well up. "Yang got hurt because of me, and Adam sees them as targets because of me."

Sun leaned on the wall, unsure of what to say. Ilia, however had an idea.

"Let's go for a walk." Ilia said. "Clear your mind of all of this."

"What about the Crimson Fang?" Blake asked.

"They're on the decline here in Menagerie. We've been pushing them out." Ilia said. "We should be safe, but might as well keep our weapons on us."

Blake let out a sigh and picked up Gambol Shroud. Her fingers brushing over the engraved RWBY that the team had put on each of their weapons when they had all started dating.

"A walk might help."

* * *

Blake had been in Menagerie for a few days, she had been helping with fighting off the Albain Brothers forces, and reconnecting with her parents.

"We really should have family dinners more often." Kali said, sitting next to Ghira.

"Fennec and Corsair are getting desperate. It means we're making progress." Ghira said, swallowing his food. "The next move they make will be to try and bolster their forces."

"We'll stop them." Blake said, happy to be involved. "Then... then we'll go to Mistral, and take the fight to Adam."

"It might be nice to meet your girlfriends as well." Kali said. "Hopefully we can talk with them about some grandkids."

"Mom!" Blake said, blushing brightly. "I regret telling you about them now."

"I'm just teasing." Kali said. "Although, it is nice to see you talk about them without sulking."

"I need to see them again." Blake said. "And I need to tell them I'm sorry. But I need to deal with Adam first, to make sure they're safe."

"A good way to go about it." Ghira said. "But you have to be careful going about this. It might be hard to go back to how it was before."

"Things are always going to be different." Blake said. "I just need to put in the work to make things right."


	15. Recovery (Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to adjust, and seeks advice from someone close.

Yang blocked the hit, throwing a low punch to try and cause her father to stagger. Taiyang let out a kick to block her punch, and Yang shook her hand to deal with the pain.

"Always keep an eye on the legs." Tai said. "Let's call it for lunch."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Yang said, rolling her neck.

Tai tossed Yang one of the bagged sandwiches they had packed and they both sat by a tree in the field. Zwei came up and sat between them, wagging his tail and nuzzling against Yang's leg. She gently pet the dog as he rested next to her.

"Something bugging you?" Tai asked between bites. "He's been hanging around you a lot."

"I'm fine." Yang said. "Just... been thinking a lot."

"Training's only gonna help a little bit, but we also need to talk things out if you're gonna get better." Tai said. "So, what's been on your mind?"

"Do you think..." Yang started, unsure of how to put it. "What would you do if mom came back?"

Tai thought for a moment, looking off to the distance.

"Before everything happened, both of your mothers spoiled the two of you. Raven was always holding one of you two." Tai said, remembering the happy times. "After Summer... we all felt responsible for what happened. Raven's semblance allowed her to make portals to people she loved, and Qrow blamed her for not being able to help Summer. Things were said that... we can't change."

Tai clenched his fist, remembering how useless he felt as their family fell apart.

"I never told anyone this, but some nights, when everyone was asleep, and when she thought I was asleep, Raven would use her semblance to check on you and Ruby." Tai said. "She would sneak into your rooms and rub your heads as you slept, making sure you had good dreams."

Yang felt a lump in her throat as she remembered seeing her mother in her dreams as a kid, finally knowing she was there for her all that time.

"Part of me wanted to say something to her. To let her know what happened wasn't her fault." Tai said, small tears coming down from his eyes. "I was never able to work up the courage to do so."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yang said, starting to cry as well.

"Because people still love you, even when they leave." Tai said. "Your mother kept coming back to check on the two of you, your girlfriends are still gonna love you, no matter how far away they are too."

Yang hugged her father, she needed to hear someone say it. Someone to tell her so she could believe it herself.

* * *

Yang was tuning BMBLB, she needed to make sure it was in tip top shape for her trip. It wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't sit on the sidelines feeling sorry for herself anymore. She brushed her hand along the stickers that adorned the side of it, printings of each of their emblems.

"First thing I do when I find them." Yang told herself, pushing the thoughts away. "And if I'm lucky, they'll all be in the same place."

She set down the socketwrench she was holding and sighed. There wasn't much else left for her to do now. Yang started making her way back to the house. She flexed the fingers on her prosthetic before reaching for the handle.

"Not sure if I'm ever going to get used to this." She thought aloud.

Tai was setting up some dinner, while Yang pulled out her chair. The two sat down for one last dinner.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself here?" Yang asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I've still got some things to take care of here." Tai said. "Besides, don't think either you or Ruby would want your old man cramping your styles."

"Yeah, Weiss already was getting tired of my jokes, yours would just push her over the edge." Yang joked.

"And what are you gonna do?" Tai asked. "When you find Blake?"

Yang let her fork hit the plate, she still had mixed feelings about the whole situation.

"I'm gonna see what happens when it comes to that." Yang said, choking down her feelings. "Worrying's only gonna make things worse."

"Just be careful with how you go about things." Tai said. "The wrong words can't be taken away easily."

Yang nodded and started eating her dinner again. She was gonna need to rest up, tomorrow, she began her trip back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I almost made myself cry while writing the Raven part for this chapter


	16. The Way Back (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition joins the group, and the mission is given a new goal.

"So let me get this straight." Ruby said.

"That'd be a first." Nora quietly joked, earning a quick high five from Ruby.

"Professor Ozpin is currently living in your head." Ruby said. "And Cinder isn't the real threat?"

"Yeah, that's that I was told." Oscar said.

He was currently sitting on the chair, occasionally sipping from the cup of coffee he had been given earlier. Qrow was currently passed out on the couch, and team RNJR was standing across from Oscar, unsure of whether or not to believe him.

"Apparently he wants to say the next part himself." Oscar said with a sigh. "I still don't understand how this works."

"Wait, is he gonna show up like some kind of ghost?" Jaune asked.

"That isn't the case of our situation, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said, his eyes having changed slightly. "It's more like having a pilot and copilot switching places."

"And how is this possible?" Ren asked.

"I have lived many lives before my time as Ozpin, and I have more regrets than any man, living or dead." Ozpin said. "I believe that I may need a different approach if she is making her move."

"You mean Salem, don't you?" Ruby asked. "Qrow told us after we met one of her followers."

"Yes." Ozpin said. "And I am the cause of her fall to evil."

The temperature of the room dropped. A heavy feeling set in.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked.

"Long before the history of Remnant, I was known as Ozma. Salem and I... we loved each other very much." Ozpin said, sadness filling his voice. "The first time I died, she sought help from the Gods of Light and Darkness. She became cursed with immortality, and humanity was wiped from the face of the planet."

"So... How can we stop her?" Nora asked. "If she's immortal, that kinda limits our options."

"That's what I was brought back for. I will continue to be brought back, merging my soul with the soul of others until Salem is stopped." Ozpin said. "It's rather complicated, and I don't fully understand it myself. But for a time, I thought Salem and I could be together again. We had our children, but she began to grow... cold towards the new age of humanity. I tried to take our daughters away... to keep them safe..."

"... She killed them, didn't she." Ruby said.

"In a fit of rage, unable to contain her magic." Ozpin said, wiping away his tears. "We fought, and I died a second time. Salem's body was damaged and her curse was changed. She remains immortal, but she has to take new bodies. Her soul taking over the bodies of those she convinces to let her in."

The others sat down, unsure of what they could do.

"I'm sure Qrow mentioned that there are relics hidden in the schools, only accessible by the Maidens, correct?" Ozpin asked, and gave a sigh of relief when the others nodded. "The Haven Relic can answer any three questions every hundred years. The last time I asked, I asked how I could defeat Salem, and was told I couldn't. When I explained it to Oscar, he pointed out that I asked a question that was too specific for the Relic."

"Alright, then we gotta get the Relic and ask how Salem can be defeated." Ruby said, standing up.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ren asked, a defeated tone in his voice.

"Because I have made the mistake of not telling enough of the truth before. And Beacon was an example of what happened there." Ozpin said, before wincing a little in pain. "I've been in control too long. I'll discuss the situation through Oscar later."

Oscar lightly grabbed at his head as Ozpin left control, the others getting up to check on him.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment." Oscar said. "Y'know, this whole wizard in my head thing sounded a lot better in theory than in practice."

"How are you holding up?" Jaune asked. "This has to be a lot for you too."

"Oddly enough, it's pretty gender affirming." Oscar said. "Being the latest in a long line of wizards or something. Other than that, kinda stressful."

"Sounds like it." Ruby said, noticing Ren walk off. "Guess we all need some time to take in this stuff."

* * *

The group was setting up the table for dinner, Nora was looking out the window, watching as Ren sulked outside.

"He's taking the news pretty hard." She said.

"I can go talk to him." Ruby said, moving to the door. "Besides, he's gonna need to come in eventually."

Ruby walked out, heading to where Ren was sitting. He seemed to be looking at the sky, clearly thinking about something. Ruby took a seat next to him.

"Nora's worried about you." Ruby said. "Jaune and I are too."

Ren sat quietly.

"What Ozpin told us, it's a lot to take in." Ruby said. "Keeping your feelings bottled up isn't going to help much."

"We're not ready for any of this." Ren said. "We shouldn't be here, we can't do this by ourselves. He expects us to fight, but we're not ready to be Huntsmen."

Ruby sat for a moment, he had clearly been thinking about this a lot.

"You're right." Ruby said, getting up. "We're not ready. Pyrrha wasn't ready to fight Cinder either. My mom wasn't ready to leave us. I don't think your dad was ready to say goodbye to you either."

Ren looked up at her, lost for words.

"But that's the thing. There is no being ready to be a Huntsman." Ruby said. "We can get trained to fight, we can learn as much about the Grimm as possible, but going out there, fighting to protect the people we love. That's our job. And there's people who need us."

Ren stood up, looking her in the eye.

"And what if we can't win?" He asked.

"We'll give others a chance." Ruby said. "That's all we need. To give them a chance to live."

Ren gave a sigh. "Alright. I'll... try to think about it that way."

"Good." Ruby said, gently patting Ren's shoulder. "Now let's get in. Dinner should be ready."

The two of them walked in, Jaune and Nora were finishing a conversation as the table was set. Oscar and Qrow were already sitting.

"Ren, are you alright?" Nora asked.

Ruby went to stand next to Jaune as Ren walked uo to Nora.

"Is some-" Nora was cut off by Ren kissing her. She melted into the kiss, putting her arms around him.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Jaune whispered to Ruby.

"Just something I think he needed to hear." Ruby said.

Ren broke the kiss with her, leaving Nora blushing.

"I want to give this a chance." Ren said. "I want to give us a chance."

Nora felt herself tearing up. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Nora and Ren hugged each other closely.

"Is... Is this normal?" Oscar asked, leaning in his seat towards Qrow.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask.


	17. The Way Back (Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds a way to keep herself distracted on the flight back to the others. Unfortunately, not everything goes to plan.

Weiss stretched her arms over her head. It had been some time since the ship cleared Atlas airspace and the pilot had let her know it would be safe to move around the ship. There wasn't much room in the cargo hold, Weiss was sitting on one of the various crates of Dust that was being transported. She laid back on the crate, wondering how long it would be until the ship would land.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Weiss thought aloud. "I hope they're okay."

She pulled out her scroll and looked at some of the pictures she had saved of her and her girlfriends. She was worried about whether or not things would be okay when they got back together, but tried to push it out of her head.

Weiss opened up one of the pictures, back from when Blake had taken her to a gloryhole for the first time. She laughed a little, remembering how Yang nearly broke down the door to the stall when she heard about it.

Swiping to another picture, Weiss smiled as she remembered the gift she gave Ruby for her birthday.

* * *

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Ruby said, laying on her bed with her hands tied above her head.

Weiss crawled onto the bed, dressed in a maid outfit.

"What would you like, mistress?" Weiss asked. "I'm here to serve your every whim."

Weiss pressed her hand against Ruby's crotch, feeling her grow harder.

"Would you like me to help you?" Weiss asked, freeing Ruby's cock from her panties.

"Yes, please take care of me." Ruby said, thrusting herself into Weiss' hand.

Weiss leaned down, planting a kiss on the tip of her cock. Slowly dragging her hand up and down the shaft, Weiss continued planting kisses along the tip and its side. She smiled as Ruby moaned and squirmed in her hand.

* * *

Weiss was shaken from her thoughts as the airship shook, something was attacking it.

"Lancers!" The pilot shouted. "Hold onto something, I'm gonna try to shake them."

Weiss moved her way to the cargo door, Myrtenaster in hand.

"What are you doing?" The pilot shouted over the intercom as the door opened.

"Saving this ship." Weiss said, using her glyphs to knock a crate of dust out of the door.

The crate smashed into a Lancer and it fell into the swarm before Weiss shot out a blast of fire dust, causing the crate to explode. She thought it was almost done before getting knocked further into the ship by the Lancer Queen. Weiss focused as hard as she could, summoning her Arma Gigas to knock the Lancer Queen against a crate, allowing her to rush in to stab it hard enough in a weaker spot to kill it. An alarm blared within the ship, and Weiss felt herself lose her footing as the ship began to fall out of the sky.

"We're going down." The pilot screamed into the radio. "I repeat, we are going do-"

* * *

Weiss stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes to find herself in a strange tent. There were fresh bandages on her from whatever injuries she had received in the crash. She tried to move from the bed, only to find her ankle cuffed to the frame of it.

"Damn." Weiss said. "Where the hell am I?"

"At the main camp of the Branwen tribe." A voice said.

Weiss turned to see a girl standing by the entrance to the tent, she had Myrtenaster with her, and a menacing look to her.

"My name's Vernal, current second-in-command." She introduced herself. "And the boss wants to see you."

Vernal uncuffed Weiss, and gestured her to a fresh set of clothes. Salvaged from her suitcase. It was then that Weiss realized she wasn't clothed.

"Could you leave while I change?" Weiss asked, covering herself with the blanket.

"Can't risk letting you slip out when I'm not looking." Vernal said, sitting down near her. "Besides, not like I haven't seen it."

Weiss turned away from Vernal, putting on her clothes. She wasn't sure how to feel about her situation.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ransom me back to my family?" Weiss guessed, patting down her dress.

"Nah, too much hassle." Vernal said. "Besides, the boss has other plans."

Weiss was led out of the tent, she watched the other members of the tribe going about their business. Vernal lightly grabbed onto her shoulder, leading her over to the main tent. Vernal stabbed Mytenaster into the ground outside of the tent and gestured for Weiss to go in first. She went in, to see several items from her suitcase on a table towards the middle, a woman sitting by it and holding a picture in her hand. Weiss moved closer to the table, sitting across from her. She seemed familiar, and after a few moments, it clicked. The woman across from her was Raven Branwen, mother to two of her girlfriends.

"They've grown up a lot." Raven said, putting the picture back on the table. "So, how close are they to you?"

"Close enough for this to be awkward." Weiss said. "Even without me being your prisoner."


	18. The Way Back (Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Menagerie comes to a head, and Blake finds herself having doubts.

The Crimson Fang were on their last leg in Menagerie, and the final push to rid the island of them was underway.

Blake ran through the halls of the compound, Gambol Shroud in her hands. The main fighting was taking place outside as her father led their forces to draw as many of the soldiers out as possible while Blake and her team went for the head of the snake, Fennec and Corsair Albain. Blake took position by the door to the command center, Sun and Ilia by her side. The door was cracked, and Blake could hear them calling for help.

"If we lose Menagerie, then Ghira can lead a force against the rest of us." Fennec said.

"Menagerie won't matter once we take Haven." Adam's voice came from the communicator. "Push them back, or go down fighting. At least then you'll have some use."

"Damn it." Corsair said, smashing the communicator after Adam hung up. "He's too focused on spreading us too thin."

Blake heard them continue to argue, she felt a pit in herself after hearing Adam's voice again. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the situation at hand. Sun checked to make sure she was alright, and Blake nodded before kicking the door open, Ilia and Sun taking position beside her.

"Don't move, this is over." Blake ordered.

Fennec flipped the table over, using it for cover as he sent a blast from his weapon. Blake moved out of the way, taking cover behind a support column. Corsair attempted to run, only to be stopped by Ilia, knocking him against the wall with a strike from her whip. Fennec attempted to send another blast towards Blake, only to pause when Sun put his weapon against his head.

"Really need to pay attention to your surrounding, bro." Sun said, knocking Fennec out with a blow to the head.

Ilia sent out a message on the compound's intercom, letting the others know the Albain's had been defeated. The remaining Crimson Fang forces began to surrender, and Blake and her friends led the two former leaders out in handcuffs. Ghira let out a sigh of relief and hugged his daughter.

"I was worried about this." He said. "Sending you in there. Even with your friends it could have been dangerous."

"We're still not done." Blake said, shifting uneasily. "Adam plans to attack Haven, we heard it when Fennec and Corsair called for help."

"We'll get the information out of them, and make our way to Haven to meet Adam's forces head on." Ghira said. "For now, we should head home to rest."

Blake nodded in agreement. It had been a long night.

* * *

"Two weeks." Ilia repeated what she had been told. "It's not a lot of time, we'll barely make it by taking a ship, so we're leaving early in the morning."

"Alright, I'll go get my things together then." Sun said, moving to leave the room. "I think we can do this. After all, we already did a lot here."

Ilia stood in the doorway, letting Sun walk by. Her gaze sat on Blake, who was sitting on her bed, her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ilia asked.

"About what?" Blake said.

"You're still a little shook from hearing Adam there." Ilia said, walking in and taking a seat next to her. "But that's not what you're worried about."

Blake wrung her hands with worry. "Going to Haven, do you think there's a chance I'll see the others there?"

"Mistral's a big place, even if they're in the kingdom, there's not much of a chance we'll run into them." Ilia said, putting a hand on top of Blake's. "Besides, if we do find them there, then I'm sure they'll be ready to help with everything."

"When I left, I did it thinking it would keep them safe. Now, I'm not sure if that was the best idea." Blake said. "What if they hate me for leaving?"

"They'll probably love you for coming back." Ilia said, her hand resting on Blake's shoulder, gently making her face her. "You're not an easy girl to fall out of love with."

Blake leaned forward and kissed Ilia. Ilia leaned into the kiss as Blake gently pushed her down against the bed.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you before." Blake said, breaking the kiss.

Blake unzipped Ilia's suit enough for her to lean down and start kissing up her neck, leaving marks against her skin. Ilia bit her lip, holding back her moans. She could feel Blake grinding between her legs. It had been a while for both of them since they had been with someone. The two peeled each other's clothes off, tossing them aside. Ilia laid back on the bed as Blake moved her head between her legs. Blake slowly licked her way up Ilia's thigh, letting out a warm breath against her pussy. Ilia moaned aloud as she felt Blake's tongue dive into her. Blake slowly licked up and down her pussy, smiling into it as Ilia squirmed a bit under her. Blake pulled her tongue out of her, and slowly licked up Ilia's stomach before positioning herself atop of her.

"I just wanted a little taste of you." Blake said, slowly pushing her tip in. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Ilia said. "In fact, I want the rest of you too."

Ilia pulled Blake down into a kiss, easing into things as Blake pushed the rest of herself in. Blake slowly started thrusting in and out of her, Ilia moaning into her as her fingers lightly gripped Blake's shoulders. The two suddenly stopped and felt a cold shiver as they heard a knock on the door.

Kali stood in the open doorway, covering her eyes with one hand.

"If you two are really going to "reconnect," you might want to close the door first." She said, pulling the door closed, leaving the two girls in a blushing mess.


	19. The Way Back (Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang seeks out her mother in order to catch up to Ruby, only to find a pleasant surprise waiting for her

"Stop here. The engine will probably spook the others."

Yang pulled her bike over, letting the bandit off. She didn't trust him, but he knew where the Branwen Tribe's camp was.

She heard rustling in the bushes nearby, her fists clenched as she got ready for a fight. The bandit, Shay, looked around impatiently.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said. "You realize you're supposed to be on guard duty right?"

"Quit your whining." A bandit girl said, coming out of the bushes, fixing her belt. "As if you've never gotten bored on guard duty."

Yang fought back the urge to laugh. "Not much of an ambush, is it?"

"Says the girl who was openly looking for the Branwen tribe." Shay said.

"Hold it." Another bandit said, following the girl out of the bushes. "She looks like that girl we were supposed to keep an eye out for."

"What?" Shay asked. "Does she expect us to just walk her into camp?"

"I mean, I was just gonna walk in after kicking your ass." Yang said.

The guards waved Yang along, letting her ride bumblebee up to the gated camp. The gate opened and more guards came out, training their guns on her.

"I guess you weren't expecting me." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"So, you must be Yang." The primary bandit said. "Gonna be honest, we weren't expecting you so soon."

"I wasn't expecting to be expected." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Now, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Vernal." She said. "Now come with me, Raven has some things she wants to discuss with you."

Yang parked her bike and walked into the camp after her. She ignored the looks from the bandits around her, some wondering if they could take her in a fight. Vernal opened the flap to the main tent, letting Yang in before her. What Yang didn't expect, was a pair of arms wrapping around her, and soft lips kissing her.

"Weiss?" Yang said, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." She said.

Yang walked further into the tent, holding Weiss' hand. Vernal followed in after them.

"Your girlfriend was found in a wreckage the other day." Vernal explained. "We've been trying to be good hosts. Not like we could send a random order to Atlas or anything."

Yang sat at the table in the middle of the tent, looking around.

"Where's my mom?" Yang asked. "Or did she run off on the rest of you too?"

A raven cawed from outside the tent before flying in. Weiss' grip on Yang's hand tightened as the bird shifted into the form of her mother.

"So... What did you need to know?" Raven said.

* * *

Yang and Weiss sat in the tent, absorbing the info they had been given.

"All this time." Yang said, finally. "All this time there was someone controlling the Grimm, and no one told us?"

"It seems pretty hard to believe." Weiss said.

"Qrow and I were supposed to be Ozpin's eyes away from Beacon, hence the bird powers." Raven said. "And he still kept secrets from us."

"That doesn't matter much." Yang said. "I'm still gonna go help people."

Raven let out a sigh.

"Guess I don't have much choice but to help you get there then." Raven said, getting up. "Just don't be a fool and trust blindly. That's just going to get you killed."

"I have a question." Weiss said. "Why help us? If you're trying to stay out of this war, why would you help us get back into it?"

"Because using my semblance to get you there right now is a lot safer than sending the two of you out into the wild on your own." Raven said. "Now, Vernal can help you pack your things. I need to talk to my daughter. Alone."

Vernal led Weiss out of the tent, the heiress looking back with a little worry.

Yang and Raven stared at each other, waiting for the other to have the first word.

"... How's your father holding up?" Raven asked.

"He's going as strong as usual." Yang said. "Things have been rough on everyone."

"I know, there has been a bit of a crackdown on bandits since Beacon." Raven said, before putting a box on the table. "When I send you over to your sister, I have something for both of you to have."

"Let me guess, something to make up for the birthdays you missed?" Yang joked.

"You could say that." Raven said. "And it should help make things seem a little brighter, given everything."

Yang reluctantly took the box with her as she and Raven walked out of the tent. Weiss was waiting by Yang's bike with her suitcase. Raven took her sword and swiped open a portal.

"This should get you there." Raven said. "Everything else is up to you."

Yang hugged her mother goodbye before she and Weiss got on her bike and drove through the portal.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again." Ruby said, hugging her sister and girlfriend.

"It's good to see you too, Ruby." Yang said.

Weiss kissed both of them on their cheeks, holding them both close.

"Y'know, it's pretty nice, seeing them together again." Jaune said, sitting on a couch with Nora and Ren.

"Oh, mom packed a gift for us too." Yang said, putting the box on the coffee table.

When they opened the box, Ruby pulled out a tin of cookies and a note.Yang took the note and read it aloud:

_I know I wasn't always the best at making treats for you two, but I figured I'd give it a hand. They're not as good as Summer's, but I put as much love into it as she put into everything she did._

_-Raven_

Yang wiped away the tears that had begun to form.

Their mother really did love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the Way Back Arc.
> 
> The next few chapters will be a bit of a plot break, so expect a lot more smut than what's been going on.


	20. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss takes her time reconnecting with Yang and Ruby, realizing how much changed since they were apart

Weiss was not happy. Not happy at all.

She had hoped that she could spend some time with her girlfriends now that they were back together, but Ozpin had given them other plans.

Ruby was busy helping Oscar with combat training, Yang was helping Jaune spar and trying to unlock his semblance, Nora and Ren were finally together together and sneaking off to enjoy it.

So, Weiss was a little bit pent up and ticked off.

"That was some good work today." Ruby said, walking in from the yard. "Just need a bit more work on blocking."

Oscar rubbed his chin. "Yeah, never really had to fight before now. Still gotta get used to a lot."

"Excuse me." Weiss said, hooking her arm around Ruby's. "I'd like to borrow her for a little bit."

"Oh, no problem." Oscar said. "I'm gonna go get some ice."

Weiss pulled Ruby along to her room. Pressing her back against the door as soon as they got in. Weiss kissed her hungrily, Ruby's hands lightly pulling at the back of her dress.

"I missed this." Weiss said, breaking the kiss. "Unlike you, I haven't had anyone with me to do anything."

"Well, Jaune has been pretty good about this friends with benefits thing." Ruby said. "Guess I promoted myself to being a top now."

Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby gave a little laugh.

"Ruby, _I've_ topped Jaune before." Weiss said. "Not much of an achievement."

Ruby's hands drifted down and rubbed Weiss' ass through her skirt.

"It gave me practice for your bratty bottom." Ruby joked.

Weiss turned her back to Ruby, moving her hair aside to expose her zipper. Ruby planted a kiss on the back of her neck before biting the zipper and pulling it down with her teeth. Weiss wiggled her way out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor around her. Weiss walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, feeling herself strain against her panties.

"It was hard, being home without any of you." Weiss said, watching Ruby undress. "I missed having you, Yang, or Blake with me."

Ruby knelt between Weiss legs, rubbing a finger up her covered cock.

"I'm still worried about them." Ruby said, freeing both of their cocks. "Yang seems a bit distant, and none of us know where Blake is."

"Hey." Weiss said, cupping Ruby's cheek. "We're going to get through this."

Ruby nodded softly, moving onto the bed with Weiss. Their cocks rested against each other as she straddled her lap. Weiss began to kiss Ruby's neck, using her free hand to stroke both of them at the same time. Ruby bucked her hips into her hand, causing Weiss to groan as she rubbed against her dick.

"Which of use is topping this time?" Ruby asked.

"You've been topping with Jaune enough." Weiss said, laying Ruby down on the bed. "I've been out of practice."

Weiss laid next to Ruby, lifting her leg up to press into her more easily. Ruby moaned as she felt Weiss filling her up. Weiss smiled, watching her squirm a bit, it was nice to be the first to fuck her in such a long time. She gently began to thrust in and out of her, her hand reaching around to stroke her off. Weiss kissed the back of Ruby's neck, picking up the pace of her thrusts.

"I've missed this." Ruby moaned, cumming in Weiss' hand.

"So have I." Weiss said, cumming inside of her.

* * *

Yang rolled her shoulder on her way out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her hair as she wore a robe. Sparring had helped to take her mind off of things, off of what was still missing. Yang walked back to her room, only to stop when she saw the door was closed. Part of her felt worry creeping up into her chest, her hand shaking a little as she reached to open the door. She did her best to calm herself, pushing the door open, the only thing that was different was a lump in her bed.

Yang gulped, cautiously walking into the room. She tried to reach for her prosthetic arm, which she had left on the table to avoid getting it wet, only to find it wasn't there. Steeling her resolve, Yang made her way to the bed and threw off the cover. She sighed in relief, finding Weiss in her bed, wearing one of Yang's shirts and holding onto the arm.

"So... Why are you here?" Yang asked.

"I never thanked you for "saving" me from being held prisoner in a bandit camp." Weiss said, sitting up. "I figured this would be a good way to do so."

Weiss lifted up the hand and kissed the back of it. Yang undid her robe and moved her arm for Weiss to reattach the metal limb. Weiss gently pressed put it back in place, watching Yang's fingers come to life in her hand.

"It didn't look like you needed saving to me." Yang said, pulling the towel off her head. "Plus, you're more of a damsel in undress rather than distress."

Weiss unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, letting it fall open to show her bare body to Yang. The blonde's cock began to grow as she drank in the sight of her body. Weiss leaned forward, licking her tip slowly. Her lips moved further down the length, her tongue swirling around her cock as best she could. Yang groaned as Weiss reached the base, her nose getting brushed against her bush. Weiss took in her scent before moving back, she felt Yang grip her hair and gently push her back down. Weiss hummed against her cock, savoring the taste of her skin and the precum dripping out of it.

"Shit, it's been a while." Yang said, resisting the urge to cum too soon.

Weiss brought her hand up, gently massaging Yang's balls. That did the trick. With a groan, Yang's cum flowed into the Ice Queen's throat. Weiss stayed in place, swallowing as much as she could until Yang had finished. Pulling herself off, Weiss audibly swallowed what was left in her mouth.

"So, my dashing hero." Weiss laid down on the bed, spreading her legs. "Are you ready to claim your prize?"

Yang put her hands under Weiss' hips, lifting her off the bed slightly. Weiss gripped the sheets as Yang slowly thrusted into her. Yang got an idea and fiddled with her arm for a second before gripping Weiss' cock with her artificial hand. Weiss' eyes shot open at the sensation.

"That thing vibrates?" Weiss asked, feeling weak at the dual sensations of pleasure.

Yang slowly jerked her as she thrusted, her thumb rubbing against Weiss' tip. Weiss squirmed under her, wrapping her arms behind Yang's neck. Yang leaned down and kissed her, feeling Weiss moan into her. She felt Weiss' warm cum splash onto her stomach.

"And I had just gotten clean." Yang joked.

"I'll help clean you up after this." Weiss moaned into her thrusts.

Yang pulled Weiss closer as she picked up the pace of her thrusts, feeling herself growing closer. She pressed her against the bed, thrusting hard one last time before cumming inside her.

"Please don't leave me." Yang said, continuing to hold Weiss close to her.

"I don't plan on doing so." Weiss said, holding her.


	21. A New Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets to thinking while on the trip to Mantle, meanwhile, Ruby has a talk with the others about their future

"If I never get on another boat in my life, it will be too soon." Blake said, holding onto the railing.

"You get used to it." Sun said, shining the goggles Neptune had given him.

"What's the deal with those things?" Ilia asked. "You don't seem like a goggles kind of guy."

"My teammate, Neptune gave them to me." Sun said. "I have a bad habit of running off, so this is me promising to come back."

"Sounds a lot like a proposal to me." Ilia said. "Must be nice."

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Sun said, looking softly at the goggles. "We've been on and off a bit, and Neptune doesn't really seem like the type to propose."

Blake stared into the water, listening to the other two talk. Her mind drifted to the others, and how she was going to make it up to them.

"Do you think there's anywhere I can get engagement rings when we hit port?" Blake asked.

"Probably. Should be a jeweler or something among the shops there. Why?" Sun said.

"I want to make a promise when I get back to Yang and the others." Blake said. "And Sun, you might want to think about getting something for Neptune if you're serious about your relationship."

"I'm... scared of commitment." Sun said. "I'm terrified that if I ask, he'll say no. And then, it'll just be awkward for us."

"Then it's lucky you've got friends on your side." Blake said. "You may have followed me out here, but having you support me means I owe you the same support."

"Thanks. You might wanna let your parents know if you're planning to propose." Sun said. "They might be able to help out with a lot of the planning."

Blake nodded, turning her gaze towards the horizon. If all went well, her future would be looking brighter.

* * *

Ruby sat next to Nora on the couch, they had been taking a rest from training, and this was the first time she had seen her by herself since she and Ren started dating.

"This whole war thing, everything's gonna be different now." Ruby said. "I mean, it was different before, but it's just hitting me that... we might not even see the end of it."

"Yeah, if you think about it, it's been going on before any of our parents were born either." Nora said, sitting upside down on the couch, her legs draped over the back of it. "But hey, Ozpin said he might have an idea to change tactics, right?"

"He's not entirely sure about it yet." Oscar chimed in, sipping from his coffee. "Turns out being immortal doesn't exactly make someone wise beyond belief."

"Then we'll just make it up as we go along." Nora said. "We've just gotta think of what we're fighting for."

"I mean, not that I'm complaining, but not having a wizard's soul in my head would be nice." Oscar said, whispering an apology to Ozpin. "Never knew how much I'd miss being alone until I couldn't be alone again."

"It may not sound like much, but I don't want anyone to go through what Ren and I did as kids." Nora said, shifting on the couch to sit regularly. "No one deserves that."

Ruby sat there thinking. Even if they did somehow win this war, what next? She thought about it for some time, and one thought came up above the others.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Ruby asked.

"Probably not." Nora joked.

"So long as it's not about some weird twist where you're secretly evil or something, yeah I can keep a secret." Oscar said.

"... When all this is over, I still wanna be a Huntress, but I also wanna get married." Ruby said. "I try not to let it bug me, but seeing my family fall apart as a kid, I wanna start over with the people I love. And I'm not gonna let them go."

"So when you all get back together, you wanna propose to everyone?" Nora asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Yang and I are already good with sharing girlfriends, pretty sure she won't mind sharing wives too."

"Then how about we fight for that." Oscar said. "For a good future."

"Yeah, a good future." Ruby said.

What Ruby didn't know, was how hard the path was going to be. Or the pain that still needed to be healed.


	22. The Root of the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss notice Yang's keeping something to herself, and devise a way to try and cheer her up.

Yang struck the bag with her fists, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. Each hit shook through her arms, but one punch grazed against the bag, causing her to fall forward. She steadied herself against the bag and tried to catch her breath.

"She's been going at it for a while." Weiss said, watching out of her view.

"And she hasn't been sleeping well." Ruby said. "I keep hearing her crying through the walls."

"It's cause of Blake, isn't it?" Weiss asked. "She still hasn't come back."

"We've gotta find a way to cheer her up." Ruby said, trying to think of something. "We'll need something more than just you sharing her bed."

Weiss tried to think as well. Yang had some things she enjoyed, but anything they did was going to be a temporary comfort.

"Yang has issues with the idea of being alone." Weiss said, remembering the things she had told her. "We need to make sure she knows she's not alone."

"Alright. Let's have a day to take care of her." Ruby suggested. "Take her out to dinner and pamper her. That way she doesn't keep working herself like this."

And so, the two began thinking of a plan to help her out.

* * *

Yang rolled her wrist, it felt a little uncomfortable after her last workout. She felt tired, the passed couple of days had been rough on her. Her dreams kept going back to that night. She kept seeing Blake's eyes, filled with fear, and _him_ standing over her.

She shook her head, she couldn't dwell on those thoughts right now. Not while everyone else was doing what they could to keep moving forward.

Yang stopped outside her door, seeing a note taped to the front of it. Picking it off, she read it slowly. Some kind of invitation by Weiss and Ruby for a Girl's Night.

"It's been a while since we've had one of these." Yang sighed to herself.

Going into her room, Yang decided to get herself ready. It was hard to feel normal after everything that happened, but it would be a nice change of pace. Better than worrying about someone who might not come back.

* * *

The three girls walked down the street, Ruby was talking happily about the movie they had seen. Weiss hung onto Yang's arm, pressing herself close to her. Yang thought it was nice, just being in this moment with them.

The three stopped outside of a club, faint music could be heard from behind the walls.

"I thought you two didn't like clubs?" Yang asked.

"It would be a nice change of pace." Weiss said. "Besides, you always seemed to enjoy trashing places like this."

"Yeah, and I kinda wanted to have my first drink too." Ruby said. "You and Weiss can dance while I find something that tastes good."

"Alright, but be careful." Yang said. "Some guys might take a lone girl drinking as an invitation."

"I can handle myself." Ruby said. "I've been training to fight without my weapon."

"Just try not to make too much of a scene, you two." Weiss said, walking in with them.

Ruby waved Yang and Weiss off as they made their way to the dance floor, heading her way over to the bar. Yang held Weiss close to her as they danced in the crowd, letting the music take hold and her world melting away for it to be just the two of them.

Yang put her hands on Weiss' hips, grinding against the heiress' rear. Weiss stretched out her neck, letting Yang lean forward and start to kiss it.

"I've missed moments like this." Yang said. "Not even going out for dates. Just... Being able to be close to someone like this."

"It has been a lot to take in." Weiss said, placing her hands atop of her's. "We never prepared for immortal witches or the possible end of the world."

"We're still gonna face it though." Yang said. "We've got to. And then, who knows?"

Yang held Weiss closer to her, as if letting go meant she was gone forever.

"I'm not going anywhere." Weiss said. "And I know you're still worried because of what happened."

"I don't want to talk about that." Yang said. "It was her choice to leave."

Weiss took Yang's hand and pulled her off the dance floor to a quiet corner, away from the crowd. Weiss put her hands on either side of Yang, pinning her to the wall.

"You and I both know there's more to that." Weiss said, ignoring the few stairs they got. "Blake put as much as she could into loving us. She wouldn't leave unless she had a reason."

Yang felt the pain slip through the cracks. She was trying to be strong, and it was finally breaking through.

"Is it cause I didn't keep her safe?" Yang said, the tears starting to fall. "That I wasn't strong enough and got hurt?"

Weiss hugged Yang, tightly, feeling the taller girl wrap her arms around her as the tears flowed freely.

"I promised her when we started dating that I'd be there for her, that I'd keep her safe when she needed me." Yang said, burying herself more into Weiss.

"You did what you could." Weiss said, patting her back. "If I had to guess, Blake must have thought she was keeping us safe by running. Otherwise, she'd have never left your side."

Weiss held Yang's prosthetic hand, pulling it up and kissing it. "She'll come back to us."

"And if she doesn't?" Yang asked, trying to stop herself from crying more.

"Then no one is going to stop me from finding her and bringing her back." Weiss said, a particular resolve in her voice. "And Gods help anyone who gets in my way."

Yang couldn't help but laugh at her. She leaned back in and kissed Weiss on her forehead.

"Let's get back to dancing." Yang said, pulling her along. "It'll help keep my mind off of things."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar. Ruby sipped at her third drink. It tasted sweet, but the light burn of alcohol still tingled in her throat. Thankfully, someone had already chased off a guy who tried to flirt his way into bringing her to a back room. Unfortunately, Ruby had already forgotten what his name was. The large man planted his empty glass back on the bar.

"Guess we're both protective of our sisters." He said.

"Eh, Yang's normally more protective of me." Ruby said. "Anyways, what's a big guy like you doing in a club by yourself?"

"I'm not exactly happy with some of the aspects of my job." He said, getting his drink refilled. "The alcohol helps me rationalize, and stepping in to help people tends to help me sleep at night."

"Sounds like you might need to get a better job then." Ruby said.

"I just can't find a good reason to do that." He said. "Can't just drop the job. And I can't exactly leave without risking a lot."

"That's a pretty bad situation." Ruby said, finishing her drink. "Hopefully you can find a way out soon."

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

The girls made their way back into the house, Qrow and Oscar were talking about how to go about their next meeting with Lionheart.

"Oh, hey girls." Qrow said, seeing his one niece being particularly tipsy. "Might wanna get some water for Ruby. First time hangovers can be rough."

"Thanks. Really glad nothing happened to her." Yang said.

"Yeah, this big, scruffy-looking guy was there to help me." Ruby said.

Oscar's eyes flashed as Ozpin took over. "What was his name?"

"I don't remember." Ruby said. "Harry? I think?"

"What's going on?" Weiss asked, a bit worried.

"If Ruby met who I think she met, things may be more complicated." Ozpin said. "It means Salem's forces have come to roost in Haven."


	23. The Battle for Haven (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Begins...

Ruby's eyes darted as the group walked through the empty courtyard for Haven Academy. They learned one of Salem's inner circle was here out of sheer chance, and Ozpin told them it couldn't be coincidence. Every step they took made Ruby feel that his hunch had been right.

Entering the main hall of the academy, Ruby kept a hand to where Crescent Rose was. The only thing that roused her from worry was a comforting hand from Weiss, resting on her shoulder. A silent nod to her and Yang let them know that she was alright.

Weapons were drawn as a portal opened in the middle of the hall, and uncertainty pooled within them as Raven stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lionheart sputtered at the top of the stairs.

"Please tell me you're here to help." Qrow said, not trusting his sister.

"I wish I could say that." Raven said, stepping aside from the portal. "But I was given a better offer."

Shock settled among the group as Cinder stepped through the portal, followed by Mercury and Emerald, who was wearing a large coat over her usual outfit for some reason. The portal closed behind another woman, who matched Weiss' description of the bandit Vernal.

"Well, if this isn't a nice surprise." Cinder said. "I had hoped to just kill some of you on this trip, but it looks like we might get to clear the board."

Raven extended her sword out, keeping it close to Cinder's neck. "Don't forget our deal. The relic for the lives of my daughters."

"You don't have to do this." Ruby said, drawing attention to her. "We know about Salem, and if we work together we can bring her down."

Raven stepped aside, putting her sword away. "Summer would be proud. Of both of you."

Before anything else could be said, a pillar of flame shot towards the group, forcing them to separate.

As Ruby tried to regain her footing, she saw the fight begin to spread. Mercury was fighting against Yang, Weiss was busy with Vernal, Jaune and Ren tried to fight Cinder, but were having difficulty, Qrow made a beeline for Lionheart, only to be knocked out of the way by Hazel, the man Ruby had met the other night, leaving Oscar to fend for himself against the headmaster. Ruby prepared to charge in and help, but felt something press against her head.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Emerald said, her weapons drawn. "Even if I wasn't ordered to bring you in alive."

Ruby swiped at Emerald, causing her to back off. Seeing her again, Ruby felt emotions that she had pushed down for so long begin to bubble up to the surface.

"You were part of all of this, even back then." Ruby said, tears beginning to form. "I opened up to you, and you made everything worse."

Emerald's face twisted in pain, lowering her weapons. "You knew nothing about me and still trusted me." She raised her weapons back up, firing a few shots. "And you have no idea what I've risked to get here!"

Ruby dodged passed the shots, making some distance between them. Suddenly, she felt a weight knock against her like a sack of bricks. Nora groaned next to her, using her hammer to steady herself. Hazel walked up to them, holding Qrow by the face before throwing him aside.

"Get your head straight." Hazel said to Emerald. "Can't let your emotions cloud the moment."

Nora swung at Hazel, causing him to stagger as he blocked. Qrow got back into the fight, helping to push Hazel back.

Ruby turned her attention back to Emerald, noting how she looked reluctant to get back into the fight. Instead, Ruby turned her attention going after Cinder, as she had been pushing Jaune and Ren back.

Cinder stepped back to avoid a swipe from Ruby's scythe. "You." She said, with particular venom.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." Ruby said.

"It's a shame I can't kill you, perhaps, I could even the score though." Cinder said, gesturing to her now missing eye.

Cinder used her powers to form a spear, her eye taking a glance to the side. And time felt as it began to slow as Cinder turned and threw it. Ruby saw its intended target, Weiss brought to her knees while fighting Vernal. Everything else melted away as Ruby raced to try and intercept the flying spear.

But the spear still struck, even if it hit the wrong target.

"Farwell, my unintended." Cinder smiled to herself, turning to make her way to the vault. "Go to heaven."

_**"RUBY!"** _


	24. The Battle for Haven (Part 2)

_**Back in the Days of Beacon, in the Emerald Forest** _

"You dolt!" Weiss shouted as the last Beowulf fell. "You could have gotten yourself killed rushing in like that!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, brushing dirt off her outfit, taking a mental note of the claw marks she'd need to fix.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Ruby said, putting Crescent Rose away. "Besides, if I hadn't rushed in, you would have gotten overwhelmed. Not to mention they were too slow to catch me before you took them out."

"That doesn't matter. You can't always rely on your semblance to get you out of trouble." Weiss said. "Sometimes you need to learn to not just rush into things, otherwise you're gonna get hurt."

"That's what matters though." Ruby said, turning her back to Weiss as she began to walk back to Beacon. "I don't rely on my semblance. It's just a part of me, and it's a part of me that I use to keep the people I care about safe."

"And what about you?" Weiss asked. "If you're keeping me safe, then who's keeping you safe?"

"The people who care about me." Ruby said, turning on her heels and smiling at Weiss. "After all, you had my back, didn't you?"

Weiss tried to ignore that smile of hers. It had grown on her, even with all the "not dates" she had asked her on. Weiss would never admit how cute Ruby's smile was, at least, not yet anyways.

"Yang would have killed me if I let anything happen to you." Weiss tried to deflect, ignoring the light blush on her face. "So promise me you won't rush in without thinking like that again, alright?"

"Alright, alright." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, there's a new issue of one of my comics out, I figured it might be nice for the two of us to go to Vale and hang out when I go to pick it up."

"Let me guess? Another "not date" idea of your's?" Weiss asked, before cutting off Ruby's defence. "You did technically save me, so let's count this as a date, just for now."

"Really?" Ruby beamed. "Oh, you won't regret this."

Ruby took her hand and pulled Weiss along with her back to Beacon. Little did Weiss know, this would be the start of some of the happiest times of her life.

* * *

_**Haven, Now** _

"Ruby! Ruby!" Weiss shouted through tears. "Please wake up!"

She was holding onto the wound in Ruby's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as Jaune rushed over. Everyone else was busy fighting. Jaune put his hands by Weiss', trying to help as much as he could. Suddenly, his hands started glowing and Ruby's aura began to come back, slowly patching the wound.

"Is that your semblance?" Weiss asked, still in some level of disbelief.

"I think so." Jaune said, his head turning to see Hazel attack Oscar.

"Ozpin!" The large man shouted. "How many more have to die for you?"

They could see him stab himself with dust, increasing his strength.

"I've got her." Jaune said, catching Weiss' attention. "You help the others."

"You can't heal Ruby and defend yourself at the same time." Weiss said.

"He won't have to."

Weiss turned to the new voice, pointing Myrtenaster at her throat. Emerald kept her hands up, her eyes still on Ruby. Weiss put her sword down, noting that she wasn't fighting like Hazel or Mercury.

"Why do you want to help?" Weiss asked. "You're with Cinder?"

"It's because I..." Emerald paused on her words. "Cinder made a deal that Ruby and Yang were supposed to be safe. Even if she doesn't care about it, I can't ignore it."

"Go, Ruby'll be back in action soon." Jaune said.

Weiss wanted to argue, but decided they both had a point and turned to get into the fight. Emerald pulled put her weapons and stood between Jaune and the conflict.

"I know why you're doing this." Jaune said.

"Please." Emerald said, feeling hurt. "Don't let anyone know. It's something I need to tell her when this is over."

"That makes sense." Jaune said, focusing back on Ruby. "Kinda reminds me of my sister. I think you'd like her."

As Weiss strode to reenter the fight, she thought about summoning Gigas to help out, but remembered something Ruby had said.

_It's just a part of me, and it's a part of me that I use to keep the people I care about safe._

Weiss took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, summoning a glyph under her as Arma Gigas began to form, this time not as a summon for her to command, but as something to help her defend the people she loved.

Hazel lunged at the group, knocking a couple of them to the ground. He stood over Oscar, rage seething.

"No matter how many times you come back, I'll find a way to kill you." Hazel said, preparing to crush his head.

Hazel stumbled back as something surged into his chest. It was a large sword made of ice dust. Holding it was Weiss, Gigas' armor encased around her with it's sword formed around Myrtenaster.

"No one dies today." Weiss said. "I'm making sure of that."

* * *

_**Outside of the Academy** _

Blake's hand shook as she grasped Gambol Shroud, she watched as Adam led a group of Crimson Fang towards the Academy courtyard. She silently thanked whatever gods were listening that they had made it in time.

She forced herself to ignore his voice as he gave a speech to his men, something about burning the Academy to the ground. The signal came from a flare being launched over the group. Blake and the other Fang members hiding for the ambush.

"This ends here." Blake said, charging for the man who tormented her nightmares for years.


	25. The Battle for Haven (Part 3)

_**Descending to the Vault** _

Raven leaned against the wall of the elevator, a glare digging into Cinder's back.

"Our deal was that Yang and Ruby were going to be safe. Want to explain yourself?" Raven asked.

Vernal held a hand over one of her weapons, aware of the tension building between the two of them.

"I made no effort to kill either of your daughters. She simply got in the way." Cinder said. "If only someone was there to teach her the importance of self-preservation while she was growing up."

Raven's nails dug into her palm, her knuckles turning white as her fists tightened.

* * *

_**Outside of Haven** _

The two groups of Faunus clashed, the Crimson Fang beginning to be overwhelmed by the surprise attack. Adam barked orders to his men, barely becoming aware of the attack coming at him. He sidestepped at the last second, the tip of Blake's sword barely grazing against his mask. Adam pulled his sword to block the next strike from Blake, a smirk growing across his face.

"So, you've come back to me." He said, pushing back against Blake. "Just in time to see the fireworks."

Adam knocked Blake back a few steps before pulling out a detonater.

"First Beacon, now Haven. The world will fear us." Adam said, pressing the switch.

After a few seconds of silence, Adam looked at the detonater in disbelief. Blake let out a soft laugh.

"You really thought we'd just ambush you to stop your attack?" Blake said. "This isn't going to be a victory for you."

Adam tossed the detonater aside and charged at Blake, their swords clashing as she kept her defense up, moving back to avoid being overtaken by him. Adam sheathed his sword and shot it back out, preparing one last slash to break her defense.

Just like Blake counted on.

In a sudden shift, Adam's sword was stuck within an Earth Dust clone of Blake, wrenched from his grip when the real one punched him in the jaw.

Adam stumbled backwards, getting pulled back to his feet by some of his soldiers. The fight began dying down as spotlights covered the area, police airships filling the sky above them.

"This isn't over." Adam growled, retreating through the last gap to freedom.

As the White Fang began to celebrate their enemies surrendering, Sun and Ilia approached Blake as she let out a shaky breath.

"We'll get him and any stragglers later." Ilia said.

A crashing sound shook out from the academy, drawing Blake's attention away from the crowd.

"Go, we'll join up as soon as we're done here." Sun said, patting her on the shoulder.

Blake gave a nod and made her way through the crowd to try and get to the academy. Pushing open the doors, the sight before her was enough to give her pause.

She saw Ruby, on the ground and injured, somehow being healed by Jaune as Emerald stood guard, Weiss was fighting a larger man she had never seen before in some type of armor she didn't know Weiss had, everyone else was occupied fighting with Headmaster Lionheart, whose weapon kept them all at a distance. Her gaze focused on the last little fight going on, as Yang held her own against Mercury.

Yang's eyes met hers, and the red in her eyes melted back to the soft purple that Blake had gazed into many times before. Blake shook off the surprise and moved to help her as Mercury tried to take advantage, only to see him get knocked away from a shot.

Yang and Blake looked to the origin of the shot and saw Ruby, holding Crescent Rose in one hand as she was supported by Jaune.

"Yang, go get the Relic." Ruby said, easing herself to her feet. "Pretty sure the rest of us can cover things here."

Blake felt a little guilt at Rubg's soft gaze towards her, and turned her head away from Yang, unsure of how to face her.

"Just be safe this time." Yang said to her sister before turning to run off. 

As Yang ran up the stairs to get to the elevator, Mercury grabbed onto her prosthetic arm, only for her to eject it, leaving him to get knocked aside by Blake.

This time, she'd have her back.

* * *

Yang waited for the elevator to stop, unsure of exactly how she'd be able to take on her mom, Vernal, and Cinder one handed. Checking to make sure her gauntlet was loaded, Yang prepared herself to charge into a fight as the doors opened.

What Yang hadn't expected, was to see her mother, kneeling over Vernal's lifeless body with Cinder nowhere to be found.

Cautiosly walking out, Yang prepared for some kind of ambush.

"Is your sister alright?" Raven asked, not able to look at her daughter.

"She's fine. No thanks to your partner." Yang said. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Gone. She tried to take the Maiden powers from Vernal." Raven said, standing up. "So I took her off the board."

"And what happened to the Maiden?" Yang asked, already knowing the answer.

Raven slowly turned to face Yang, her cheeks stained with tears. "She came to us, years ago. Overwhelmed by the powers she had. Vernal was her sister, and I did what I could to train her to control the power."

Raven stepped around Vernal's body, careful not to disturb it.

"One day, there was an accident, and she lost control of her powers. I was the only one able to get close enough to her to try and help." Raven continued. "When everything else failed, I did the only thing left to keep everyone safe."

"How old was she?" Yang asked, following her mother to the vault.

"She was still a child, and I had hoped that the powers would have passed onto her sister. She was more deserving of them, of her last thoughts." Raven said, putting a hand on the vault door. "I just didn't count on her thinking of me when I told her to think of someone she loved."

The door to the vault began to glow and shifted open, revealing an expansive desert within.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Yang asked. "Take the Relic and run? Salem's just gonna keep coming for you."

"I know. She wants the Maiden powers for herself as part of her plan, hence Cinder's role. But that doesn't mean I have to make the job easier for her." Raven said, stepping away from the vault. "Take the Relic with you. You and your friends can keep it safer than I can. I'm going to make it harder for Salem to find me."

Raven cut open a portal, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "You've become a lot stronger than I was at your age. I'm sorry for not being there."

"Just promise me one thing." Yang said. "Try to visit. And not just me or Ruby, dad misses you too."

"Alright, I owe you that much after everything." Raven said, stepping through the portal.

And Yang was left there again, stepping into the vault and grasping the Relic of Knowledge in her hand. It all felt rather overwhelming, but there was still work to be done.

* * *

Emerald helped to steady Hazel upwards, him and Mercury had been backed into a corner. Lionheart had run off, but she didn't care about that anymore. She looked to the balcony where the elevator would let out, hoping Cinder would be there.

A cold shiver of terror ran down Emerald's being as she saw Yang step back out, alone and with the Relic. Her breathing picked up and she looked back at the others before her.

"Em, you have to calm down." Mercury said, clearly worried for her.

"Without Cinder, she's going to go for me next." Emerald panicked, her semblance building up at the horrified thoughts running through her head.

Hazel and Mercury stepped between Emerald and the others as she unleashed a vision to everyone, the source of her terror.

Rubh dropped her weapon, eyes wide in shock as she saw the true face of what they were facing.

"It can't be." Qrow said.

"Oh my god..." Yang uttered, rejoining the group.

Ruby felt the pain growing in her chest. "Mom?"

"No." Ozpin said, in control of Oscar once more. "She belongs to Salem now."

The image of Summer shifted in horrible angles, the pale white skin littered with black veins caused the feeling of pins to dig into Ruby's chest. The soulless eyes that once held comfort bore themselves into Yang's mind.

And as quickly as the horror was revealed, it vanished. Hazel and Mercury were nowhere to be seen, leaving only Emerald passed out on the floor due to exerting herself.

And leaving everyone with more questions and a horrible answer.


	26. The Way Back (Emerald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! We get some Emerald story, following what happened with her after the Fall of Beacon.

_**Evernight Castle** _

Emerald felt uneasy watching the Grimm outside from the window. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come across.

Something felt wrong.

Emerald jumped as a Seer floated up behind her, she backed against the window as the tentacles hovered against her, as if it was trying to get some kind of sense of her. The tendrils floated downwards, focusing on her stomach before it resigned itself to float away, content with some form of confirmation.

* * *

_**The Next Day** _

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked.

"Not really." Emerald shrank in her seat. "Those things just keep creeping me out."

"Still, this is probably something we shouldn't share with the others." Mercury said, crossing his arms. "Not sure how Cinder would react, and I have even less of a read on the others here."

"Right. It's probably too early to tell anything." Emerald said. "But it is late."

* * *

_**A Month Later** _

Emerald found herself panting following her assistance with Cinder's training. She was only making illusions for her to fight, but the strain on her semblance felt more potent.

"I think that's enough for today." A voice echoed into the room.

Cinder knelt as Salem entered the room.

"Forgive me, my queen." Cinder said, weakly. "It seems I still need to-"

Cinder stopped as Salem raised her hand. "Go. I will deal with you later."

Cinder held herself together, but Emerald couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in her as she walked out of the room.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Emerald said, unsure of what to expect.

Salem began to circle Emerald, watching her with a cold stare. Emerald felt a shiver run through her as she watched her move out of the corner of her eye.

"Cinder continues to struggle with her training. I cannot blame her for that, given her injuries." Salem said. "But you, Miss Sustrai, you have struggled in a different way."

Emerald felt fear build up within her.

"As you know, I have chosen Cinder to collect the Maiden powers, and in time, to become my next host when this body inevitably fails." Salem said, stopping in front of Emerald. "But should her training falter due to your mistakes, and should she be killed because you were weak..."

Emerald sucked in one last breath as Salem gripped her throat with one hand and lifted her off the ground.

"I will be forced to find a new host. And believe me when I tell you that I will take great pleasure in the pain it will cause you." Salem said, her free hand drifting to rest upon Emerald's hip. "For both of you."

Emerald tried to breath, her throat burning as she had been dropped. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Salem slowly walk out of the room.

"Do not fail me. I would hate to rob you of such a joy."

When Emerald regained her composure, she tried to make her way back to her room, fighting back the nausea building up within her.

She stopped as she saw Cinder in the hall, clutching as her left shoulder, her breath heaving in response to the pain she had felt from Salem's "teachings."

When Cinder noticed Emerald staring at her, she walked toward her, pausing at her side.

"When the time comes, and you find some way out of this..." Cinder said. "Take it. And don't look back."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Mistral** _

Hazel pulled Mercury along through the woods, trying to avoid capture following their failure. He found annoyance with Mercury's struggles.

"You just left her!" He shouted.

"If we stayed, we would have been captured or killed." Hazel said, stopping in his tracks. "It's not right, but we can't change that."

Mercury wrenched his arm from Hazel's grip. "We can go back and get her. They won't kill her. Besides, we can handle the cops if they get in our way."

"And the Huntsmen?" Hazel asked.

"We can take care of them." Mercury said. "We've taken them on before."

Hazel crossed his arms and looked over Mercury. "You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Look, she's like a sister to me. The closest thing to family I have." Mercury said. "You understand that, what if it was your sister?"

"I'd tear apart anyone in my way." Hazel said. "But there's something else."

Mercury shifted in his place, unsure of what he should tell. "It's complicated."

"It'll be a long walk back to town." Hazel said, walking passed him. "You'll have plenty of time to uncomplicate it."

* * *

_**A Hospital near Haven Academy** _

"I told you, I'm fine." Ruby whined. "The doctor said it healed up nicely."

"That's not the point." Weiss said, holding Ruby's hand. "If Jaune hadn't unlocked his semblance, you could have..."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Ruby said, pressing a hand on Weiss' cheek. "Besides, even if I did, Yang would probably kick my butt and drag me back herself."

Qrow rolled his eyes as he watched his niece and one of her girlfriends. He sipped at his flask, trying to wrap his head around what they had seen earlier.

"Excuse me, Miss Rose?" A doctor said, walking behind them. "I have the diagnosis for the girl you brought in. Miss Sustrai, correct?"

Ruby turned to the doctor, still holding Weiss' hand. "How is she?"

"She should be fine, just needs some rest." The doctor said, looking over the file in his hand. "She seems to have been going through a lot of stress lately. She's lucky you brought her in, it could have led to some serious complications."

"Complications with what?" Weiss asked. "She seemed to be alright earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The doctor said. "I assumed she told you."

"She's pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really excited to write this chapter for a couple reasons.
> 
> 1\. Get to write Salem  
> 2\. Been sitting on that last bit for quite a bit.


	27. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reunions never go well, and some pains are not easily forgotten

Ruby stood out of the hospital room, unsure of what to say when she eventually went in.

She thought of the last time she had scene Emerald, and the questions she had just kept growing.

Ruby took a deep breath, and swallowed down her determination. She opened the door and walked in, Emerald was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window to avoid facing her.

"Hey." Ruby said, a lump growing in her throat. "I... I heard from Jaune that you helped keep me safe back there."

Emerald pulled her knees up to her chest, staying silent and facing away still.

"I wanted to thank you for that." Ruby said. "Despite everything, it's nice to know there's still good in you."

"Why are you here?" Emerald said, her voice sounding tired.

"Is..." Ruby wasn't sure what answer she wanted to hear. "Is it mine?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said you were on the pill?" Ruby asked.

"I was." Emerald said, finally looking at her. "Imagine my surprise finding out it was from a defective batch."

Ruby looked her in the eyes, seeing how red they were, the bags under her eyes noted she had been avoiding sleep.

"I... I'm so-"

"Don't say that!" Emerald shouted. "After everything I did, don't you dare apologize to me."

Ruby was slightly shook by her words.

"Why haven't I been arrested or anything yet?" Emerald said, tears coming down her cheeks. "I expected to be questioned by the police when I woke up. Why wasn't I?"

"Because Weiss said she owed you for keeping Jaune safe while he healed me." Rubg said. "And I have some questions."

"About Salem?" Emerald asked. "You probably know she exists cause of Ozpin. But she isn't immortal in any... well I can't say normal sense about any of this."

"She comes back by taking host bodies." Ruby interrupted her. "The current one is my mother."

Emerald stared at her, unable to find any words to comfort her. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"I was going to eventually." Ruby said. "At any time you were there... did she ever... did she let any bit of my mother show?"

"I wish I could tell you yes. That she showed kindness at some point between cruel orders and threats." Emerald said. "I wish I could give you that."

Ruby sat on the side of the bed, placing her hand on top of Emerald's. The two sat there for a few minutes, unsure of who should break the silence first.

"What happens with me now?" Emerald asked, finally.

"That's up to you." Ruby said, gently squeezing her hand. "But whatever you decide, I'm going to do what I can to support you."

* * *

"So... we've got that to deal with on top of everything else now." Yang said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear about that too." Weiss said. "Ruby wanted to ask some questions about it. Do you think..."

"I'd rather not think about that." Yang said. "Not prepared to be an aunt yet."

Yang did a double take down the hall before taking a shaky breath. Weiss checked where she was looking and saw Blake and Ilia, walking towards them. Blake seemed a bit more reserved as Ilia led her over.

"Hey there, you two." Ilia said, trying to break the ice. "How's everything going?"

Yang turned her head away from them, keeping her arms crossed. Blake shrank in her spot, ears flat against her head. Weiss and Ilia could both tell it was going to take some time to get progress between them.

"We're doing fine. Thankfully, things went better after you showed up." Weiss said.

"Yeah, Ghira and Kali are going to help lead the White Fang in rounding up whatever stragglers there are." Ilia said. "Kinda hoped it would be a one and done thing, but there's always a little more work to get done."

"Well, hopefully you at least tell us before you leave this time." Yang said, walking away.

Blake reached out as if to say something, but shrank back into her position as she watched Yang walk away. She only moved when she felt Weiss' hand place itself on her arm.

"Go after her." She said. "She needs this as much as you do."

Blake swallowed her pride and nodded before going down the hall after her. Leaving Weiss and Ilia alone together.

"So... I don't think we've actually been introduced." Ilia said. "I'm-"

"Ilia Amitola." Weiss said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "We've... we were in the same class as kids before... I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything to cause the accident, and I've spent too long blaming people who didn't deserve it for what happened." Ilia said, taking a moment before she realized what else Weiss had said. "I'm sorry, but I don't actually remember you from school."

Weiss let out a small laugh. "I didn't think you would. I actually have to thank you. I remembered thinking you were cute in our school's uniform. I was too scared to say anything."

"Oh... thanks." Ilia said, blushing a little. "Now I really wish I remembered you."

"Probably best that you didn't." Weiss said. "Part of why I need to thank you is cause you... well, Yang called it "cracking my egg," whatever that means. I just remember thinking you looked like a princess, and I kinda thought it would be nice to look like one too."

"Well, color me flattered." Ilia said, her skin turning a little pink. "Hopefully we can have time to feel like princesses together."

Weiss smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Yang, please." Blake said, knocking on her bedroom door. "I need to talk to you."

She moved back a little when the door opened, Yang standing on the other side, her eyes still wet with tears.

"Yang, I wanted to say-"

"Pause." Yang said, holding up her hand.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Pause. There's a lot I want to say, but not right now." Yang said, her voice cracking up. "There's a lot of things going on."

"I... I know... Oscar, or Ozpin I'm not sure, but he caught me up a little bit." Blake said, her ears flattening.

"Yeah... I'm still not done processing all of what he told me." Yang said, her hands shaking a bit. "Ruby almost died a few hours ago. On top of that, I learned my one mom has magic powers, and my other mom is possessed by an immortal witch."

Blake felt the urge to try and hug her, to hold her close to let her know she wasn't alone. But she knew Yang wasn't done.

"There are a lot of things I want to tell you." Yang said. "But with everything going on, I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing and you'll-"

Blake pressed her finger against Yang's mouth, cutting her off.

"Pause." Blake repeated what Yang said earlier. "When you're ready, I'll be here to listen."

Yang could hear the pain in her voice and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going to run away again." Blake whispered against her.

Yang let out a slow breath, everything started to feel somewhat calm again. Blake looked up to her, and leaned in for a kiss. Only for Yang to turn her head away at the last second.

"I want to... but not yet." Yang said, pushing the pain aside. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Blake said, nestling back into her. "Hugging you will be fine. You always give the warmest hugs."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Yang said, smiling a little. "Hey, this may sound weird, but your parents look kinda good."

"Really?" Blake gave half a laugh.

"I mean, I can tell where you get your good looks, but damn." Yang started to joke. "I'd let your dad tear my ass open any day of the week. And don't get me started on your mom."

"And what if I told you Sun already made all of those jokes?" Blake asked with a laugh.

Yang let out a fake gasp. "Betrayed by my fellow buff blonde!"

Blake began to laugh at her fake outrage. Despite everything Yang still loved how she laughed.

And that's all that matters somehow.


End file.
